Until the Time Is Through
by SpotsLuNa
Summary: Luna finally got her own lodging house started and Spot is afaraid to admit a certain secret. However, an old friend of Luna's childhood shows up and jealousy arises.


****

Until the Time is Through

By *Luna

Chapter 1 

How much earlier can a morning get? Luna Morgan thought as she stirred in her bunk, opening her auburn eyes warily. It was the beginning of another selling day and sun was beginning to rise out the window. The newsgirls of the Bridge lodging house were still sound asleep, but Luna had the responsibility to start their day. She sat up and jumped down from her bunk to open the curtains to let the light in. Stretching and yawning, she shook herself awake. 

"Rise an' shine, sweethearts!!" She hollered. They shot up awake and groaned as their escape to dreamland has ended. 

"Luna, can we just get one more minute?" Key yawned on her bunk. 

"Yeah, an' let Conlon and his boys take our sellin' spots? I don't think so." Luna said, "C'mon goils! Carryin da bannah!" Key finally got up from her bunk to head to the washroom, 

"Do you gotta be a party pooper every morning?" She said as she lightly kicked Luna's behind on her way to the washroom. 

"Hey!" Luna gasped. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she followed her. It wasn't easy being the alarm clock, but at least she did let the girls know who was in charge. The morning daily routine started at the washroom where all the girls gathered to get ready for the new selling day. 

"Hey Shadow!" Luna called out with her face dripping with water, "Hand me dat towel will ya?" 

Shadow grabbed the towel hanging next to her and threw it to land on top of Luna's head. All the girls laughed at this sight, "Thanks Shadow" Luna stood for a moment with the towel hanging on her head. She smiled sweetly and mouthed off to her "I'll git ya latah." She wiped her face dry and threw the towel over to Dreamer. Luna walked over to the mirror by Key her and took her brush to fix her hair. "So we sell by da Brooklyn Bridge again dis mornin?" Key asked. 

"Yep. Conlon had dat place yestaday." Luna answered, "I settled dat we sell der every oddah day. So we don't need ta be fighting ovah da same spot all da time." 

Key nodded, "Yeah. No matter what he thinks you're still a Brooklyn leader," then she lifted her chin up to imitate her in mockery, "Conlon ain't gonna defeat me, da great Luna monsta!" 

"Very funny." Luna said. 

Key laughed, "He never changes. Well he was always acting strange when we were together, but there was something about him that drove me crazy." 

Luna narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Sorry ta burst ya bubble but I only gots a thousand things 'bout him dat would drive anyone crazy." 

"No, its nothing like the usual I just don't know what." 

Luna raised her brow, "Ohh Conlon gots a secret eh?" 

Key shrugged, "Who knows. Anyway, c'mon we gotta get going to the circulation office." 

********* 

All the girls were finally ready to go sell their papes as they walked out of the lodging house to the distribution center. Key and Luna were on the Brooklyn Bridge selling their stacks as people walked by. It was a great selling spot since most of the people who passed by bought a paper from them. No wonder Luna and Spot kept fighting over this place. The newsgirls were nearly done and as Key yelled out the headline someone stood behind her and said, "I'll by a pape from ya miss!" She turned around to find Snitch standing there, smiling bright as always, "How's it rollin?" 

Key's face lit up and smiled back at him, "Hey Snitch, great! How about you?" 

"Not bad. I was jist done sellin so I decided ta walk by see how da Bridge goils is doin." 

Key laughed a bit, "Well we're doing just fine, thanks." Snitch just kept smiling and staring at her. It was obvious he had something for her, but he just did not have the courage yet to express it so. He 

knew she used to go out with Spot Conlon but when they broke up, he realized that she was unlike any other girl he met and they became really close pals. He would have to tell her how he really felt sooner or later. Suddenly someone called out further behind them, "Hey Snitch we gotta git back!" It was Itey and he was waving for him to go back to Manhattan. "Yeah I'se comin!!" Snitch called back and turned to Key, "I gotta go. Ya comin' ta Manhattan wit Luna latah, are ya?" 

Key nodded, "Yeah just as soon as all the girls are done. Why?" 

"I gotta ask ya 'bout sumthin, but uh…I'll ask ya latah." 

"Alright. Bye Snitch!" 

"Bye Key!" Snitch said and waved to her as he headed back with Itey. 

Luna was just done selling and ran over to Key as she saw Snitch and Itey just walking off. "Hey what was dat all 'bout?" she asked Key but she was too busy staring off at Snitch and didn't realize her 

friend was standing there. 

"Heya Key? Key?" Luna waved her hand in her face. Still no response, Luna yelled "Hey Finlay!" Key jumped, "Huh?" Luna smirked and crossed her arms, "Saw anythin' ya like?" 

"What the heck are ya talking about?" she protested. 

"Right, yeah" Luna rolled her eyes, "Anyway since we'se done we betta git back to da lodgin house." 

"Whatever ya say" Key said and as Luna headed to the Bridge lodging house, she turned back for one last glance at Snitch. 

********* 

"Good shot, Daph try ta aim it more like dis" Luna took her slingshot and aimed for another can on the dock railing. She shot it down perfectly as the other girls watched. Some of the newsgirls were practicing on how to use the slingshot since they are in Brooklyn and it was part of Luna's daily 

routine to teach them. "Ahh I see. Like dis eh?" Daphne said as she took her slingshot to aim it the way Luna just did. She aimed it straight and shot it down. 

"Thanks Luna!" Daphne smiled. 

"I think its time we head for Manhattan." Key said shooting down her last can. 

Luna nodded, "Yeah, ya goils go ahead. I need ta visit da Brooklyn boys for a bit. Got some business wit Conlon ta take care of." 

"You sure?" Key said. 

"Yeah, go on. I'll catch up ta ya latah." Key nodded and gathered the newsgirls to lead them over to Manhattan. 

********* 

Luna headed toward the docks where Spot Conlon and his boys hung out. Spot owed her a couple of shooters since she won one of their bets. To them, shooters were almost like money. They betted for them which meant who owned the most, would most likely be able to handle their slingshot even better. Though both were equally the best slingshooters in New York, they knew one would prove better than the other. As Luna walked across the docks to find the some of the Brooklyn boys swimming and the others just sitting around, she walked up to one of them. 

"Heya Timber!" she said approaching a tall, dark haired boy leaning against the pier post. 

"How's it rollin, Luna?" He smiled as he put out his cigarette. Spot was around the other side of the crates behind Luna as he heard her coming. He knew she was here for the shooters he owes her. He hated having to give them to her so he figured if she didn't see him, she would give up and leave. 

"Seen Conlon 'round?" she asked. Timber noticed Spot hiding behind the crates that where in back of Luna. Spot gave him a signal to keep his mouth shut. Timber smiled a bit and answered, 

"No, I 'aven't seen him 'round heah yet. Maybe ya should try da lodgin house." Spot's face made a sign of relief as he quietly thanked Timber for the cover up. He began to walk around the crates to make sure Luna wouldn't see him as she walked away. However, as soon as Spot's back was turned, Timber looked at Luna and motioned his head to point to where Spot was hiding. She got the message and grinned as she called out for Spot to hear, "Oh thanks, Timber! I think I'll be goin den." 

She smirked and headed to walk behind the crate. Just as Spot was about to escape, he bumped into her. "Luna!" Spot gasped, "I was just...uh." Luna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, 

"Cough dem up, Conlon." Spot rolled his eyes and reached for his pocket to pull out a little brown pouch full of marbles. He handed them to her and she began to weigh them on her palm just to make sure he wasn't cheating her. She surely had a sharp sense with those so as usual, he did seem to forget, "Ya missin ten!" Luna said punching his shoulder. 

"Okay okay! How da heck do ya do dat?" Spot pouted as he reached in his pocket again to give her ten more marbles. "Der! Ya happy?" He glared at her as he massaged his shoulder from the punch she gave him. 

Luna smirked, "Thank ya!" 

"Hey, why dontcha put dem inta betta use and shoot a bit wit me... for 'ol time sakes." Spot grinned. 

"Hmm ya challengin me ta a duel, Conlon?" Luna asked and he nodded. "Yer on!" 

Spot and Luna headed over to the docks and called out for Timber and his brother, Rails to set up ten 

bottles. They placed five each on every corner with the last one higher on the posts. Five was set on the left for Spot to shoot down and five more was set on the right side for Luna to shoot down. No one ever won this since they both were always tied to the game. 

"Ya ready, cuz I don't want ya precious hands to hoit." Spot said taking his slingshot out to aim for the first bottle on his side. 

"Ya know I'se always ready, Mutt. Aftah you." Luna smirked as she took out her slingshot as well. Spot aimed at the bottle and shot it down perfectly as always. Luna took hers and shot it the same. They both took turns into shooting the next two down perfectly. Spot was getting ready to shoot down the fourth one, but at the corner of his eye, he noticed Luna watching. He finally let go of the marble and hit it again. 

Then it was Luna's turn to shoot. She found the other bottle stacked higher on the post than the rest. For a better view of the aim, she took off her cap and let her black hair down. She handed over her hat to Spot. Suddenly he caught himself staring at her. He began to notice more things he never took the time to see about her. Her pale face glowed from the sun, her long hair falling down her back shaping her figure. She sure has changed a bit since she joined the Brooklyn newsies a few years ago and cannot be mistaken for one of the boys anymore. He knew that she was admired by a couple of fellas but never realized why until now. He never saw how much he missed her since she headed a lodging house of her own. What was he thinking? He thought to himself. They were best pals for ages and only best pals. He thought that he would never see her in another way. 

He watched Luna pull her slingshot back and aimed for the bottle to shoot it down. She smirked as there was one more left. "Ya toin, Conlon" Luna said but as she turned to him she caught him staring at her, "What da heck are ya lookin at? Shoot yer last one, ya bum!" Spot finally snapped out of it and sighed as held up his slingshot to aim for the his last bottle. Luna shook her head and snickered. She looked up at the bottle to wait for him to shoot it down, but Spot was still staring at her, losing his concentration. He was still in a little daze as he let go of the marble, which he carelessly missed the bottle by a foot and hit a bird instead. All the newsies gathered to watch were shocked to see that their leader just missed. Never have they seen that happen before. Luna looked over at him and raised her brow, "I sure hope you was aimin' for dat boid. Ya missed dat bottle by a mile, Spot. Ya okay?" 

"Uh yeah... I think it just slipped dats all." He said bluntly, trying not to show why he really missed it. Luna began to laugh, "Well, I think we know who da winner is dis time!" She aimed for her last bottle on the highest point, and broke it down to end the contest. "For once it ain't a tie game." Luna smiled and held out her palm, "I think ya owe me some more." Spot nodded and took five more shooters from his pocket to give them to her. She noticed he was speechless for once and surprised that not a bitter or smart aleck remark came out of his mouth after she just beat him in an easy shot. Luna snatched her hat back from him and shoved him lightly, "Hey Conlon? Don't tell me youse mad I beat ya." 

"Nah" Spot grinned a bit, "Dat was a good shot Luna." 

"Oh I know." Luna grinned, "Just ta let ya boys know, even though I ain't stayin wit ya no more I still could beat da ego outta Conlon heah." The Brooklyn boys began to laugh, but Spot just stood there trying not to listen to what she just said. 

"So I guess we'se be seein ya tanight at Medda's." Spot finally spoke. 

"Ya betcha." Luna said as she started to head to Manhattan to catch up to the girls, "Oh yeah and bring all ya money… I wouldn't mind beatin ya for a hand a pokah." 

"Yeah ya wish" Spot smirked, "Ya may have beat me in dis but no way you'se gonna beat me in pokah, sweetface." 

"Tanight, Conlon" Luna glared a bit, "I'll beat ya scrawny ass. See ya boys!" 

As Luna took off to walk to Manhattan, Spot gazed over at her again until Timber nudged him, 

"Hey Spot. Why ya let a goil beat ya? We was worried!" 

"She ain't no ordinary goil." Spot said, "Besides ya know she ain't no different den us… except she got dose uh…nevamind." Timber laughed and shook his head at Spot. 

"You'se actin real strange, Spot. Whateva's botherin' ya, I don't wanna know." He walked off to join the rest of the boys. 

****

Chapter 2

The newsies gathered in the Manhattan lodging house waiting for the party at Irving Hall that evening. Key and the rest of the Bridge girls sat around in the lobby and some off to the side playing cards with the Manhattan newsboys. Kloppman walked around with his broom sweeping a bit here and there until he stepped on some marbles and nearly stumbled. "Ya little kids! You'se gonna hoit someone wit those!" The little boy with blond hair and brown eyes looked up at him and started to chuckle, "Sorry Kloppy!" 

"Hey A.J! Dat blue marble was mine!" A little girl with dark hair and dark olive skin yelled at the blond boy. 

He laughed at her, "Aww Butterfly wants her marble back?" He faked a pout in mockery holding up the marble out of her reach. Suddenly she smacked his arm and grabbed her marble back. Suddenly he shoved her and a little brawl between the kids began. He was pulling her hair and she kept kicking his knee. 

"Hey hey! Break it up ya two!" Slick yelled, separating them apart. She pulled Butterfly to the side, "Wait 'till Luna heahs 'bout dis! Ya should be ashamed a yaself!" Butterfly looked at her strangely until Slick smirked and whispered to her, "Good woik. Da little runt desoived it." Butterfly smiled back and stuck her tongue out at A.J. who just stood glaring at her. 

Goosey stood up, "Now ya kids play nice or else ya ain't gonna go to da party wit us! By da way any of ya seen Itey?" 

Key nodded, "Yeah he's upstairs." 

"Thanks." Goosey headed to walk up the stairs to he bunkroom. Itey sat around with Swifty, Mush, and Dutchy. They looked like they were just about ready to go but they seemed to be waiting for someone. 

"Heya" Goosey sat next to Itey on a bunk, "Ya guys ready yet?" Itey rolled his eyes, 

"We'se still waitin for Snitch in da washroom… I have no idea what's takin him so long. I think I betta go check on 'im ta make sure he ain't drowned in da sink." He stood up and Goosey followed him into the washroom, to find Snitch in front of the mirror combing through his hair. He was combing it so precisely, it looked like his hair was getting as shiny as his teeth. Goosey started to laugh at him. 

"What da heck are ya doin?" Itey said, "Are ya a'right?" Still carefully fixing his hair, Snitch rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'se fine…" 

"You'se combin yer hair!" 

"Yeah? So?" Snitch said 

Itey narrowed his eyes at him and snatched the comb away from him, "Ya neva comb ya hair." 

Snitch snatched hit back "Well… uh I think it's bout time dat I do before da party." 

Goosey grinned, "Itey why dontcha leave 'im alone, he's jist wants ta look nice for Key." 

Snitch turned around shocked, "Huh? What are ya talkin about?" 

She laughed and shook her head, "Ya ain't foolin me, Snitch… just ask her ta go wit ya to da party already." She pulled Itey with her to head out of the bunkroom and said, "Now c'mon we gotta git goin!" The other newsboys followed them. Snitch stood behind to smooth the finishing touches to his hair. He bit his lip and shrugged, "Okay I could do dis," he said to himself as he followed the others downstairs. 

"It's 'bout time!" Shadow said as Mush came down the stairs. He took her hand and grinned, 

"Eh we was waitin for Snitch to get hisself cleaned up for Key…" 

"Shuddup Mush!" Snitch yelled as he saw Key at the end of the room. It was a time Snitch was greateful that she didn't hear him. She walked over to him, "Oh there ya are Snitch. So what was it that ya wanted to ask me?" 

Snitch began to blush a little and cleared his throat, "Uh, Key? I jist wanted to…uh…" 

"Ya wanna take me to the party tanight?" She finished his sentence for him. His eyes widened, "How'd ya know?" Key looked over at Goosey and Itey who were trying to hide from him. They definitely have told her about his plans already. Snitch just shrugged and asked, "So would ya?" 

She grinned, "Sure." Expecting she really turned him down, frowned, 

"Ohh I understands" he began to walk away until he realized what she just said, "Ya what?" 

"I said sure I'll go with you." Key smiled, "One more thing though." 

"What?" Snitch beamed. Suddenly Key started muffling his hair to ruin the perfectness. 

"Just keep ya hair the way it was." She laughed. Snitch smiled brightly and walked with her to Irving Hall with the others 

********* 

The doors opened and inside were more newsies waiting around for the show to start. As Key walked in with Snitch and the others, they found Luna sitting down talking with some boys from the Bronx. The newsies scattered to find their seats. 

Luna looked up to find her pals there, "It's 'bout time. I thought you'd be heah already." 

"Lets just say someone here was taking his time to get ready for me." Key nodded at Snitch but he just blushed. 

"Awww ain't dat sweet." Luna grinned, "Well I'se goin ovah to git a drink, any of ya want one?" 

Key nodded as they sat down at a table. 

"No thanks" Snitch smiled. Luna stood up and headed to the bar to get a couple of sasparillas. 

Suddenly Spot and the Brooklyn newsies came through the door and walked over where everyone was seated. He approached Key and Snitch, "How's it rollin?" he asked. 

"Not bad," Snitch replied, "How's yer day?" Spot just shrugged not really wanted to tell them what happened when Luna visited him on the docks, "Uh…ain't bad eithah… hey, ya seen Luna 'round yet?" 

"Yeah she's at the bar over there." Key said, "She's gonna be back in a sec." At that moment he caught sight of Luna walking over and holding two glasses. 

"Oh hey thanks Luna, ya read me mind." Spot said taking a glass of sasparilla from Luna and downed it. She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her brow, "Help yaself Conlon." She handed Key her glass and sat down. 

"So Spot, win any new shootahs taday?" Luna smirked as she took out the pouch of marbles she won from him and swung it side to side to ridicule him. His cyan eyes glared at her, "Very funny, Morgan. Dat wasn't da last game. Next time for sure…" 

"Uh huh yeah sure." Luna snickered. Key began to laugh, "Ya should know better, Spot. By the time Luna wins every shooter ya got, you'd be forgetting how to aim that slingshot." Spot rolled his eyes at them. Suddenly they heard a crowd cheering behind them. As they looked back, a group of newsies were surrounding a table by the bar. The chants were roaring the atmosphere, "Chug it chug it!" Luna, Spot, Key and Snitch walked over to them, wondering what all the spectacle was about. It turns out, there was a whiskey drinking contest. The blond haired boy sat with his shotglass in his hand, with thirteen rowed faced down in front of him. He took his shot and placed it in front of him. His rival, a girl with golden brown hair and turtle colored eyes smirked at him raising her glass and downed it like it was a glass of water. The newsies cheered for her, "South! South ya can beat dat bum!" She proudly put down, with already fifteen rowed in front of her. Looking at the drunken newsboy in front of her, she waited for him to take his next shot… if he could last. 

"Don't tell me you'se gonna back out now, Irish" She said, "You'se only two shots behind me!" Irish took another shotglass, but instead of downing it whole, he fell out of his chair passed out into the floor. Everyone cheered for South was the winner. Though she was a bit hazed out hereself, she carelessly stood up to acknowledge her victory and gathered the winning bets. Key and Luna applauded for her, "I see anuddah drinkin victory from de South herself!" Luna laughed. 

"How the heck do ya do that?" Key said amazed. 

"Heya Luna, Hey Key…Oof!" South said, grabbing a hold of a chair to keep her balance. "Ya should 'ave seen me. It Irish's new record. Haha! He's drunk as hell!" 

"I can see dat,' Luna stood looking down at him on the floor and chuckled, "Not ta mention, you'se a little outtah coordination yaself, MacCain." 

Spot laughed and teased, "Ya know South, I think ya should stay more drunk den sober, dat way I don't have ta listen to yer yap all day since you'se gonna be busy throwin up!" South's green eyes turned flaring brown and advanced in threat, "Oh yeah Conlon? Well why dontcha listen ta me fist pounded on yer head!" 

"Woah woah woah" Luna said standing in the line of fire, "South, don't mind da bum, he's sober right now and I need 'im alive ta win more of his money tonight so… just schedule it some oddah time, a'right?" Spot glared at Luna a bit and smirked. South put her fist down and ignored Conlon making faces of mockery. 

"Shua, I can't afford ta murderah anyone tanight so I guess I'se gonna be goin outside for a bit or air! Yeah and don't forget Conlon, you'se dead!" South said holding on to Dyna heading toward the doors. 

Key laughed for a moment then she said."Well, Snitch and I are gonna go out for a walk. We'll be back. See ya!" 

"Sure just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Luna smirked. Key laughed and turned around to walk with Snitch out the door. Luna grinned after them and muttered, "…but also don't do anything that I would do." 

Spot snickered and turned to walk toward the table where Race, Dreamer, Shadow and Mush were seated. Luna followed him and found them gathered around playing blackjack and in every hand, it looks though was it was Dreamer's lucky night. 

"Hah! I win again!" she said as she gathered her wins and stood up, "I think it would be a good idea if I just sit dis one out and let Luna and Spot take ovah… I don't wanna make you all destitute." She walked over to sit on the chair by Race. 

"Fine, anyone up for pokah?" He said shuffling up his stack of cards. Spot and Luna looked at each other and smirked, reading each other's minds. Spot sat down in Dreamer's place and Luna pulled up a seat across him. Race dealt the cards to Luna, Mush, Spot and for himself. 

"I think its time I get me shootahs back." Spot said glancing at Luna and placed his bet. Everyone did the same and Spot took his cards and looked over at them. He took two from his stack and exchanged. A grin formed on his lips. Everyone sat with their poker faces fixed on their cards. Mush threw his cards down, "I fold…Race?" 

"Two pair" Race put his down. It was Luna's turn, "Three of a kind…" 

"Aww," Spot faked a pout, "I only gots a flush… Ha! Da great one has done it again." A victory in the first round, he smiled as he gathered the winning bets. "What did I tell ya, huh? I knew I'd get what I deserve, Morgan." Luna glared at him, "Okay you'se jist lucky in da foist game. Next hand." A couple of more games were played as Race and Mush won a couple but then it was Spot's winning streak that had Luna ticked off. He won four hands in a row, nearly winning back all the marbles that she had. Finally the last one started as she had just had enough to bet. Race dealt the cards and by the look on Spot's face, he couldn't wait to win from Luna dry. They all looked at their cards and exchanged when they needed to to win the last game, however Mush and Race did not think to win any longer as they both threw their cards down to fold. 

"Well I guess it's just you 'an me" Spot smirked looking at his cards. He didn't think this night could get any luckier as he held a four of a kind of jacks. He placed some of his winning money on the table to bet more, "I raise ya two bits and a dime." Luna raised her brow as she looked at hers. Even though she was losing, she still had enough to bet, "A'right I raise ya forty cents… and ten of da marbles dat I got from you." 

"Oh is dat right?" Spot said, "Well den I raise ya fifty cents and fifteen marbles!" Luna couldn't believe that he wouldn't stop. She had no choice but to display the whole pouch of marbles that she had. 

"Fine Conlon, ya wanna play rough… I raise ya all dat I got!" Spot couldn't help but snicker as an idea struct his head while he looked over at the Irving Hall stage, "Well den when ya lose, you'se gonna have to git up on dat stage ovah der and dance… wearin a dress!" Luna's eyes widened in disbelief, "Ya wouldn't dare make me do dat!" He knew how much she hated wearing dresses and especially in front of the newsboys. She looked down at her cards again and suddenly had an idea of her own. 

"Okay, Spot. When ya lose, you'se gonna have ta go up on dat stage, dance like Medda…" 

Spot stiffled his laughter in his usual haughty manner. "Is dat all? Dat's nuthin…" 

"…But" Luna continued, "Wearin a dress!" Luna finished. Spot looked at his cards again to make sure he knew what he was doing, "Ya got a deal, Morgan… Start gettin ya pretty face painted." He grinned as he placed his cards to reveal his four of a kind. She looked down at it as her jaws dropped, "Dat ain't possible..." she uttered as Spot proudly gathered his winnings. Suddenly a smirk showed on Luna's face as she said, "I'se gonna have ta be wicked envious now… I gots some competition on da perdiest goil in Brooklyn." She began to laugh as she placed her cards down revealing a straight flush to the ten. "I won! You lost! Now it's showtime, Conlon!" 

"No way!" Spot's jaws dropped in utter disbelief as the others began to laugh hysterically. Race couldn't keep his balance on his chair, "Dis I gotta see!" 

"Shuddup Race!" Spot stood up angrily and just as he was about to run to escape, Luna said, "Oh no ya don't pretty boy!!" She caught him just in time and pulled on his ear to drag him backstage where Medda was at preparing for the next show. 

****

Chapter 3

"Owww! Let go, Morgan! I'se warnin' ya!" Spot growled in pain as she pulled his ear to get backstage. She tried controlling her laughter as she called out to Medda, "Hey Medda! You'se got a new performah heah in desperate need of a makeovah!" She came out of the dressing room to find her standing there with Spot struggling to escape from her grasp. Medda smiled at Luna, "Oh Luna, honey! I thought you would never ask!" 

"Uh it ain't me, Medda." Luna chuckled as she tilted her head toward the newsboy trying to kick his way out of her grip. Medda's face turned bewildered to see she was refering to Spot, the tough newboy leader of Brooklyn. 

Spot yelled, "Don't listen ta dat goil! She's drunk! AHH!" He screached in pain as Luna tightened her grip to his ear. She just smiled sweetly at Medda and explained, "Well I just beat Conlon heah in a game of pokah and he gots ta stick to da deal… so heah he is!" 

"Nooo!" Spot protested but Medda couldn't help but laugh. Luna was getting tired of his lack of enthusiasm, "C'mon Spot, a deals a deal! Ya could have yer face painted or pounded, eithah way woiks for me!" Before he could say another word, she pulled him into the dressing room for her and Medda to begin the damage. "This will be a tough one but I believe we will be able to manage." Medda laughed as she closed the dressing room door. Hearing the yelling and cursing out of Spot in the dressing room, Dreamer, Race, Mush, Shadow and some other newsies crowded outside the door. They were listening to what he was yelling about. 

"What the heck are they doing to him?" Kat-eye asked. 

"You'll see latah!" Mush laughed, "I wouldn't miss it for da woild!" 

********* 

The night air was cool and Snitch and Key watched the stars come out of the sky. They were taking a stroll along the streets, not so far from Irving Hall. They stood for a moment in silence until Key suddenly spoke, "Snitch? Why did ya ask me to got with you to the party?" Snitch felt himself blush a little as he smiled, "I…I really like ya, Key, and I was just wanted ta find a time ta tell ya dat." Key smiled back at him, 

"That was really sweet of ya and I just wanted to tell you that I like you too." 

"Really?" Snitch beamed. Key grinned, "Yeah I always have. Especially when ya smile at me like that." Snitch laughed. Suddenly they heard voices of footsteps following their path. 

"Well if it ain't Key Finlay and Snitch Thomas. Ain't dat sweet…" a voice spoke behind them. As they turned around, they found Oscar and Morris Delancey standing there. Snitch rolled his eyes at them, "What da heck do ya want?" Oscar stepped closer to them and eyed Key up and down. Key glared at him, "What the heck are ya looking at?" He just smirked and tried to put his arm around her. She pushed him away in disgust. "Get away from me ya bum!" Oscar and Morris laughed as Snitch held Key close to him. 

"Shouldn't ya be inside where it's safe, mista beaver teeth?" Morris ridiculed. Snitch ignored the comment but Key's milky green eyes widened in anger, "What did you just say?!" 

"Ya hoid right. I said mista beaver teeth…" Morris repeated. However, before he said anything else, Key stormed up to him and punched a swift blow to his jaw. He fell back in pain as Oscar tried to swing at her, she quickly kicked his groin. Key took on the Delanceys with no trouble at all. They didn't even get to lay a finger at her. 

"That would teach ya to make fun of Snitch's teeth!" She advanced to chase them in threat. Welping in pain, the Delancey brothers took it as a sign to leave. Snitch stood with his jaws dropped watching them run away out of sight. Key turned back and smiled sweetly at Snitch, "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded slightly and couldn't answer but stare at her in awe. After a moment, he finally snapped out of it, "Ya really do got a thing wit me teeth dontcha?" 

Key laughed, "Of course! You could learn a thing or two from Luna. She even made a new Brooklyn rule that anyone who makes fun of your teeth… shall die!" 

Snitch laughed, "Thanks!" He looked before them and found Irving Hall just across the street. "Ya think we should be gettin back to da party?" Key nodded. "Yeah they might be looking for us." Snitch grinned and took her hand as they headed back together. 

********* 

Moments later, the theater curtains opened and Luna walked out to the stage. She looked at the crowd of newsies from Brooklyn, Manhattan, and some of Medda's usual customers gathered. This was going to be an unforgettable night for sure. 

"Heya! Can I git yer attention please?!" Luna called out waving out to the crowd. She had Spot's cane in her hand as she tapped it on the stage to get everyone's attention. It took a while for them to quiet down and listen. A couple of newsboys whistled for her. She found the Brooklyn boys up front. "Wooo hoo Luna!" one of them cheered. 

"Shuddup Timber!" Luna warned but realized she was on stage in front of more people. She quickly looked back up to begin the announcement, "Anyway, I'se afraid dere will be a slight change of Miss Medda Larkson's scheduled performaces…" A some people began to groan in disappointment. "However," Luna continued, "We'se got sumthin even betta! A dangerously, breathtakin Brooklyn performah is heah ta show ya a side you've nevah seen befoah! Watch out goils, a new envy is in town! Ladies and gentl'men Medda Larkson and I proudly introduce… SPOTTINA CONLON!" 

"NOOOO!" Spot yelled and cursed behind the ruffling curtains as everyone in the crowd began to cheer and laugh. Race, Mush and the others were in the front row laughing hysterically. They couldn't wait to see what Luna and Medda did to him. Luna ran over to the side to drag him out to the stage and Medda stood to block him, making sure he didn't run away. Luna grabbed a firm hold of Spot's arm and pulled him out to the stage. The spotlight shone down the center and stepping out behind Luna was a beautiful girl in a bright pink dress and wearing a long, curly brown wig. It was Spot indeed with rosy cheeks and ruby lips. He stood in horror as he looked at the huge crowd gathered watching him, laughing and whistling at him. No humiliation has ever matched up to this. 

Then Key and Snitch came through the doors just in time to see the next performance, little did they know who was with Luna on stage wearing that pink dress. They walked closer to the stage and joined the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies seated there. 

"Who's she?" Snitch asked. It took a while before Key could recognize that it was none other than Spot. She began to fall in a fit of laughter. "I don't believe it! That's Spot!" 

"What?!" Snitch said taking a closer look at him and chuckled in disbelief, "What da heck is he doin?!" 

Luna couldn't help but laugh so hard, tears began to fall from her eyes. Spot tried to make a run for it but she grabbed his arms and began to swing him around circles as though as he were dancing with her. 

"Now ya know how it was like for me to get up on dis stage wearin a dress" Luna laughed twirling him around. Spot glared as he held his wig and fumed, trying to escape from her grip, "Yeah but you'se a goil! You'se supposed ta be in dis! Not me!" 

"Awww you'se so beautiful, Spot!" Luna teased as she dipped him and pulled him back up to end the dance. "Let go of me!" Spot yelled . Luna figured that he had enough humiliation for the night so she let him run off the stage. All the Brooklyn newsies up front were nearly passing out from laughter. "Hey Conlon ya forgot ta take a bow!" Luna laughed as she ran after him. The crowd cheered and called out for Spot to get back on stage. 

Waiting backstage in front of the dressing room stood Griff, Sorrow, and Slick, trying to control their laughter. 

"Hey der beautiful! So are ya free on Saturday night, Spottina?" Griff chuckled as Sorrow smacked his shoulder trying to hold in her laughter in. However she did not succeed. 

"Shuddup Griff!" Spot growled taking off his wig. He stormed into the dressing room and slammed the door shut. 

Luna waited outside the door and a couple of minutes later the door opened. Spot came out as his usual self once again. Luna smiled as she held out his cane to him. He snatched it back and began to walk out of Irving Hall as quickly as possible. Luna ran after him, "Wait Spot! Where ya goin!?" 

"Back ta Brooklyn! Where else!?" He replied angrily. He cleared through the crowd, ignoring their clapping and whistling as he walked by. She finally caught up to him, "Hey slow down! Spot would ya just stop!" Finally Spot turned around and glared at her, "What?" he said evenly. Luna stiffled her laughter as she approached him. "Uh Spot, ya still got some…" She pointed to her lips trying to signal him something. He still did not get the message until she went over to him and took her thumb to wipe the red lipstick he still had on his lips. Then she stood back and grinned, "See ya Conlon." Spot rubbed the rest of the lipstick off with his sleeve and turned around to head back to Brooklyn. His newsies followed him. Luna smiled and shook her head as she watched them leave. This was definitely a night she would never forget. Sorrow walked over to Luna with a serious look on her face, "Hey! Dat was rotten and low! How could ya do dat to him?!" Luna stood with confused face but suddenly Sorrow held on to her shoulder laughing hysterically,"But I absolutely had a blast wit dat show! Did ya git ta see any reportahs 'round heah? Dis would be da headline of da year!" 

Luna grinned, "Yeah I could see it now… 'Da Infamous Feared Leadah of Brooklyn Caught in Drag!' Woah! I wouldn't mind sellin loads a papes in one second!" Sorrow nodded and turned to smile at Griff, "Ya betta not go out wit Spottina or else I'll break up wit choo!" Griff chuckled, "Nah! Just put on a pink dress den I'll forget all 'bout her… I mean him… I mean… dammit!" Sorrow laughed, "Well anyway, we gotta get goin." 

Luna agreed as she nodded. An exciting night such as this one suddenly made her exhausted. It was getting a little late and it was time to get back as well. She went over to the lobby and found Key and Snitch talking and holding hands. Luna walked over to them, 

"Hey Key, we'se gonna be leavin soon. I'll just get da goils before we head back, a'right?" Key didn't really pay any attention to her as she kept staring back at Snitch. 

"Sure thanks for your help, Finlay" Luna rolled her eyes and went back to the hall to gather up the Bridge newsgirls. 

Key sighed as she didn't want that night with Snitch to end, "Well, I guess I have to go back to the lodging house. I really had a great time with you tonight." Snitch smiled, "I had a good time wit ya too. I'se glad we didn't miss dat show eithah." Key began to laugh, "Yeah definitely a side of Brooklyn we never saw before." Snitch laughed a bit but then stared back at her. Suddenly, he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips softly. It took her a little by surprise but she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. Luna came into the lobby with the rest of the Bridge girls and saw Key and Snitch kissing. 

"Hey ya goils start walkin, we'll catch on." Luna chuckled. She walked over to them and cleared her throat, "Ahem…" They didn't notice Luna watching them until she repeated louder, "Ahem!" They finally pulled away from each other and Key started to blush, "Uh, heya Luna…" 

Luna grinned, "Heya we really gotta start headin back. So how's it rollin Snitch?" Snitch just stood there and smiled with a brighter gleam. He couldn't believe what just happened. Key turned back and held his hand, not wanting let go, "Bye Snitch" she said. Still holding on to her he said, "Bye Key. I'll see ya tomorrow…" As the two wouldn't let go of each other, Luna took Key's arm and began pulling her back from him, "Okay Key, he said goodbye a'ready." She laughed as Key finally let go and began walking with Luna and the rest of the girls. Luna teased and nudged her, "Ya gots some explainin ta do Twyla Finlay." Key laughed, "Eh none of your business Morgan." 

****

Chapter 4

"Extry! Extry! Cross Dressin Political Leadah Framed. Painfully Scarred for Life!" Luna yelled the newspaper headline around the bustling marketplace among the Brooklyn streets. She found that headline as a coincidence, but usually spicing it up a bit with the inspiration of last night's event. She snickered to herself thinking about what happened. As a man walked over to buy a paper from her, she heard a familiar voice behind calling her, "Luna? Luna is dat you!?" She turned around to find a tall, handsome boy, with piercing grey eyes and his dark brown hair slighly spiked. It took a while before Luna recognized him. She grinned at him, "Well if it ain't mista Spider Robinson!" He walked over to her and embraced her. Spider and Luna were good friends a while back when they were at the orphanage together. He was one of the few boys who weren't afraid to befriend her. 

"How da heck did ya find me?" Luna asked. 

Spider shrugged, "Well I just started woikin at da warehouse down by da docks and I hoid dat you'se leadin da Brooklyn newsies." 

"Yeah ya hoid right. Da docks is where me pals hang out. I never thought I'd see ya again. But well ya found me out." She grinned. She wanted to talk to him longer but she still had to sell the rest of her papers, "Look, I'se almost done sellin my papes, but ya can meet me up by da docks and I'll introduce ya to me pals, a'right?" 

Spider nodded and smiled, "A'right. I'll see ya der." He waved to Luna as he walked to the warehouse. 

Luna was about to walk away to sell the rest of her papes but suddenly at the corner of her eye, she saw something twinkle. She turned around and found herself in front of the Coney Crystal shop window. As she looked down, displayed on a wooden panel, the object that was twinkling was a little light blue crystal amulet shaped as a moon. She gazed down at it, admiring it how it was shining brightly. She never saw anything so pretty before and she dreamed that one day show would afford to wear it. "Wow if only I could I could sell ten thousand papes a day..." She mumbled to herself, but she knew selling papes wouldn't make up for it. She sighed and turned around to find Slick standing there. She gasped, "Ahh Slick! Don't do dat!" 

Slick looked at her oddly, "What did I do?" 

"Sneak behind me like dat!" Slick laughed and went over to the window to look at the object that Luna was staring at. "It's nice." She said, "But it would take a miracle befoah a newsie gits ta own dat." 

"Yeah you'se right," Luna said, "I would have ta go through years without eatin ta afford it." She sighed a bit, "So where ya been?" They began to walk along the streets while Luna was almost done selling her papes. 

"I was just done sellin and I have to delivah a message from da high and almighty one to Manhattan as usual. One of da lovely benefits of livin at da Bridge." Luna snickered, "Yeah maybe anudda treaty but dis time a treaty ta keep all da boys from pickin a date wit him." 

Slick chuckled, "Dat was classic, Luna. How da heck did ya git him to do dat last night?" 

"Let's just say he ain't so good at bluffin' when playin pokah against me." Luna said as she sold her last pape to a lady who passed by. 

"Well I'll see ya latah den. Da messengah gots an errand to do." She waved as she headed toward Manhattan. 

******* 

Gathered on the docks, the newsies and some kids were off practicing their slingshooting or just lazing about. Gazing far at a bottle stacked up on the dock, Griff took an aim with his slingshot as he was trying to teach little A.J. how to shoot. Sorrow was looking over at him and chuckling, "Ya ain't gonna be able to teach dat kid. He's a'ready betta den you." Griff tried to ignore her comment but took his aim, "Ya see, A.J., dat bottle der is ya enemy. You'se gotta look at it like its tellin ya dat ya shoot like a sissy. Prove it wrong like dis…" He shot at the bottle but missed it by a far foot. A.J. stood there with his arms crossed, 

"Yeah, ya proved it wrong a'right. I'se git da picha. Like da last seven times ya tried to shoot dat bottle down." He took his slingshot to aim at another bottle and knocked it down. Griff looked at the kid in amazement. 

A.J. sighed, "So why ain't Spot teachin me today? You ain't much help." 

Griff glared at him, "Well, Spot ain't really feelin much up to it today but he left it to da expert heah." Sorrow and A.J. laughed. "Some expert ya are." Sorrow grinned. Griff rolled his eyes at her. 

Then they saw Luna walking over to them. After what happened last night, they knew that she was there to see Spot. Sorrow smiled, "Heya Luna." 

"Heya Sorrow" Luna smirked and didn't have to utter an explanation, knowing that Sorrow knew why she was there. Sorrow laughed a bit, "He's all da way back der behind dose crates." 

"Thanks" Luna grinned and headed over to where Sorrow pointed. 

Luna walked carefully by the crates and found Spot sitting down on one of them, looking at his slingshot. He felt he just needed to be off to the side, away from everyone to take some time for himself. It definitely looked like he was not really in the mood to talk to anyone as he pretended not to notice Luna standing there. She smiled, "So how's it rollin?" No answer came from him and she knew it was about last night. It was a given he would not want to be seeing her after what she put him through. He continued to look down at his slingshot blankly. She sat down beside him, "So what did ya do last night?" Again not a word was uttered. Luna nudged him and teased, "Hey don't worry. I'll keep dem boys away from ya from now on." 

"What da heck are ya doin heah?" Spot sighed as he glared at her. 

"Oh, its alive!" Luna snickered at him, hearing him finally speak. He scowled and scooted over to sit further away from her. She smirked and scooted closer just to annoy him. As he couldn't move any further, she laughed a bit. There was no escaping. 

"Ya know, Conlon?" She put her arm around him and tried to cheer him up, "Ya really is da toughest newsie in New Yawk." 

"How da heck could dat be after what ya made me do last night, huh?" 

"But ya know it could 'ave been me doin dat and I wouldn't feel any betta off den you is right now." Spot narrowed his eyes at her. She continued, "Besides, it took a lot of courage to do sumthin like dat." 

"What da heck are ya talkin 'bout!? Ya made me do dat!" 

"Ah but ya could 'ave soaked me right der and take off easily." She laughed, "Ya didn't even try." Spot rolled his eyes as he knew he couldn't say mad at her for long. 

"Okay, lets jist forget 'bout it a'right?" Luna nodded, "Whateva ya say." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the little pouch or marbles and gave put it in Spot's hand, "Here. Ya can have dis." He shook his head and pushed it way, "No way am I'se gonna let ya feel sorry for me. I can't have dat." 

"Don't be an idiot. Ya earned it. C'mon take it." She grinned and gave it to him again. He finally accepted it. "Thanks." he smiled slightly at her. She nodded, "Eh ya need dem more den I do. I could always win more off from somebody else." Spot sighed as he stood up to walk out. Luna followed to walk beside him. Suddenly, she saw Spider walking from the warehouse to the docks. He smiled and called out to her, "Heya Luna!" Luna waved back at him as he approached them. Spot looked over to see who it was and suddenly he felt uneasy. "Heya Spider." Luna said and turned to Spot to introduce them. "Hey Spot dis is me pal Spider Robinson. He was at da orphanage wt me a while back." 

"Da name's Spot." He shook hands with him. Spider smiled, "I know. I hoid 'bout ya. I'se been woikin at da warehouse ovah der and dey all know about da famous Brooklyn newsies." 

Spot nodded, "Yeah well Luna's been helpin me out for more den two years a'ready. We'se known as bein inseperable eva since." Then he saw Luna smiling at her friend. Spot knew how much taller Spider was than him and just as good looking. Observing how the boy stared at Luna, he couldn't understand what was the deal between them. However, he didn't think he needed to feel threatened by him. The two were just friends when they were kids and nothing more. However he still felt a bit more uneasy and didn't know why. Spot stood uncomfortably as he watched Luna talking to Spider as though as he wasn't even there. 

"Hey Spider," Luna beamed, "Why don't I take ya to da Bridge Lodgin House. I run it wit me pal Key Finlay. Ya wanna see it?" He grinned, 

"Woah. Ya run yer own lodgin house?" 

She nodded and smiled, "I'll introduce to ya all da goils der. So what ya say?" 

"Sure! Jist lead da way." Luna grinned and turned to Spot, "Ya wanna come?" 

"Nah" Spot shook his head, "Ya two go ahead. I gots some things ta do heah." He actually didn't have anything else to do but he was expecting Luna to plead him into going with them. Instead she didn't bother, "Okay. I'll see ya latah den." She waved and started heading to the lodging hosue. "Nice meetin ya Spot." Spider said and followed Luna. Spot sighed a bit and watched them walk away. So what if Spider was her best friend before? No big deal, right? She found a new one in Brooklyn and no way was anyone going to replace that. Sure, this could have been like the situation where Luna had a problem with Key showing up at first, but that was different. He thought to himself. He walked over to the other newsies and tried to get everything off his mind. 

****

Chapter 5

Luna and Spider finally reached the Bridge Lodging House to find the newsgirls lounging at the lobby. A couple of eyes were fixated on the boy, definitely unfamiliar to them. Luna walked over and greeted them. Whispering among themselves, it was obvious that some were quite taken by the boy's handsome features. Dyna, as her usual flirting self, stood up and walked around Spider, eyeing him up and down. She gave a smirk at Luna. "Heya Luna, ain't ya gonna introduce us to yer new friend?" Luna laughed and pulled Spider with her to join the others, "I was jist gettin to dat. Meet James Robinson, but everyone calls 'im Spider." Everyone smiled and waved to him. She introduced him to the newsgirls. Spider felt a bit uncomfortable in a room full of girls, but by the look on his face, he didn't mind it at all. Luna explained to them about how they were childhood friends and how he worked at the warehouse by the docks. 

"So, Spider," Dyna began, "Why ya ain't a newsie in Brooklyn? Dey sure could use a fella like ya." He smiled at her and replied, 

"Well, I know I ain't so good at hawkin da headlines. I'se more of a warehouse woiker. Ya know, carryin loads and all." 

Dyna nodded as she walked over to him to feel his muscular arms, "Yeah you'se too strong to carry papes all day. You'se gonna be bored outta ya mind. I like guys who love challenges." She grinned at him as she stepped closer to him, "By da way, I'd really like ta see ya woik at dat warehouse…" 

"Uh…Dyna?" Luna snickered as she pulled her away from him, "Let da boy breathe. I'se gonna show him 'round a bit a'right?" Dyna winked at him. She turned back to Luna to whisper to her, "Luna, why didn't ya tell me 'bout him before huh? He's to die for!" All the girls that overheard started to giggle among themselves. Luna rolled her eyes and refused to answer that, "Okay I'se takin 'im upstairs to show 'im around. Ya goils be good now." 

"I think ya should be da one ta behave yaself." Dyna joked as the others began to laugh. Luna shook her head and sighed as ignored the comment. The girls began to chime in one tease after another. She grabbed Spider's arm to drag him away from the others as fast as possible, making sure he wouldn't have to hear another comment from them. 

As they watched Luna and Spider walking up the stairs, they turned to the door to find Spot storming inside, but slowing his pace as he found the newsgirls staring oddly at him. "Heya Spottina, how's it rollin?" Dreamer chuckled. For once, Spot didn't mind being ridiculed. He had something else on his mind, "Hey, any of ya seen Luna?" 

"Yeah she's upstairs with dat Spider fella," Dreamer answered, "Ya okay, Spot?" He didn't wait to answer and headed for the stairs to look for them. 

Luna just showed Spider around and stepped into the bunkroom. She tossed her cap on to her bunk and sat down. "Okay dis is where we all sleep at. A few extra bunks is always free just in case someone's droppin by and need ta stay ovah for da night. We gots a boys bunkroom down da stairs so let me know if ya need a place ta stay sometime." Spider nodded and grinned at her, "Nice place ya got. Who knew da infamous Luna would be leadin' a bunch a Brooklyn newsgoils." 

"… and newsboys." She added, "I used ta stay wit Spot but I finally got me own place to run wit me pal Key. I'll introduce ya to her latah." Suddenly Spot walked through the door and found them. 

"Spot, whatcha doin heah?" Luna asked. Several words entered Spot's mind but refused to admit why he was there. Trying to come up with a quick explanation, "I…uh…ya forgot…uh…" Spot took off his cap and handed it to her, "Yer hat! Yeah dats it." Luna looked at him blankly, "But Spot I didn't forget it. I gots it right heah." She picked up her hat to show him. Nice move, Conlon. He thought to himself. Covering up, he shrugged, "Oh. Well I jist thought ya did cuz we have da same type of hat anyway. Ya should put ya name on it next time…" he trailed off. 

Luna didn't buy it as she said, "Sure, Conlon. So why ya really heah?" He moved his brown hair away from his face uneasily. He glanced at Spider for a second then back at Luna to think for another cover up, "I thought ya needed help wit showin Spider around, dats all. Ya know dat nobody knows Brooklyn as well as I do." Luna laughed a bit, "Yeah, thanks anyway but I think I know dis place as much as you so we don't need ya help." 

"Suit yaself." Spot put back his cap and turned to Spider, "Hey if ya was curious bout dis place, der ain't much else ta see. A lodgin house is a lodgin house. Morgan runs dis place as crazy as she ran da Brooklyn boys wit me. We'se been real close evah since I met her. Ya know we'se known ta be inseperable. Da most feahed newsies in New Yawk…" He kept going on and on as Spider just nodded after every explanation, not sure to what he was getting at. Luna narrowed her eyes at Spot, annoyed at every sentence he blabbered. She couldn't help but interrupt, "Uh Spider, why dontcha go downstairs and I'll be der in a sec, kay?" He nodded and headed down the stairs. After he left the room, Luna turned to Spot, "Spot, what da heck was dat all 'bout?" He shrugged and sat down, 

"Nuthin! I was just visitin dats all. Can't I see me goil once in a while…" He shut his mouth quickly, hoping she didn't notice what he just said. 

"Right. Very funny." Luna raised her brow and crossed her arms. Spot sighed with relief that she didn't take it seriously. Luna only thought of one reason why he's there as she continued, "If it was 'cause of last night, get ovah it a'ready. Ya ain't gonna be gettin an apology from me." He knew that was definitely not the reason, but he there was no way he was going to say anything else. He didn't want to have to explain any more as he stood up and headed out of the room. Luna followed him down the stairs and stood by the door. Spider walked over to her and noticed Spot leave with a sullen expression. "Is he okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah don't worry 'bout him." Luna said, "One of his mood swings as usual. Nuthin new." Spider nodded, "Well I have ta git back. Thanks fer showin me dis place." 

"Anytime," Luna smiled, "It's great ta see ya again." 

"Yeah it's great seein' ya too." He smiled back, "Hey do ya wanna meet up tomorrow afternoon at da docks, so we could catch up on things?" 

Luna nodded, "Sure thing. I'll be der." 

Spider beamed, "Great see ya den." He left the lodging house as Luna looked over at him for a bit. She turned around to see all the newsgirls staring at her and smirking. They watched the whole thing, curious what it was all about. 

"What da heck are ya goils lookin at." Luna raised her brow. They began to laugh amongst themselves, thinking about that new boy in town. 

******* 

Laying around the docks as usual, the Brooklyn newsies relaxed their afternoon away. Spot was standing on his post, overlooking the view. He somehow felt that he needed to be somewhere as though as something was waiting for him. He hopped down from his post and just began walking over to the streets, unaware of the place he was heading to. He kicked the dirt on the ground and turned his head to find Luna standing in front of a shop. She was staring at something through the window, but he had no idea what. It seemed like she has been there for ages even though it was really for a few minutes. He began to walk toward her and to see what she was gazing at. He looked down to see she was looking at the sparkling moon crystal. No wonder she liked it, he thought. He knew she was always fascinated with the moon. 

"See anythin ya like?" Spot said. Luna turned to him and shrugged, not really having the need to tell him. "Eh nuthin. So what ya doin heah?" 

"What I always do." He said, "Rememba we used ta take a stroll along da Brooklyn streets, soakin anyone who tried ta start sumthin wit us?" 

Luna laughed a bit, "Yeah, half of da time was da Delanceys dey was too easy for us. Den some oddah goons all ya did was hold up yer cane and dey comes stormin away. Now ya resort ta dis" She took out the piece of paper that Slick had to deliver to him. 

"What da heck are ya doin wit dat?" Spot panicked a little, "Ya didn't read dat did ya?" 

Luna tried to hold in her laughter but did not succeed, "Spot, I told ya, ya don't have ta worry bout dis anymore. I'se sure ya fear quotient ain't diminished." Spot gave a little pout at her, "How would ya know?" 

"Well it ain't gonna solve nuthin ta make Slick delivah all ya love lettahs to dese newsies. Trust me." He snatched the letter from her hastily, wishing she never saw it. He sighed, "So ya comin ovah by da docks wit me? Ya know practicing our aims like we always did?" Luna bit her lower lip, "Yeah I'se goin ovah der, but uh Spot, I'se gonna see Spider. Ya know, catch up on things wit him." Spot's face fell a bit but not noticeable for Luna to see. He cringed at the sound of Spider's name somehow. He was a nice guy but he somehow the way he showed up drove him crazy. He didn't want to show it so he answered, "Dat's alright. I'll just be seein ya latah den. I got some thing ta do anyway. I'll be ovah der latah." He began to walk away. 

"See ya Conlon!" Luna called out to him. He just waved back at her and sighed as he headed to walk anywhere he can go just to kill the time. 

********** 

A.J. and Butterfly sat on the crates by the pier. They glanced over at Luna and Spider sitting over the docks talking. The two never really saw the boy before but all they knew was that they saw him work over at the warehouse sometimes. A.J. looked down at his slingshot and held it up to see if he could one day shoot down a high bottle stacked up high just as Spot and Luna could. Butterfly was drawing something in her little notebook. She looked over at A.J. and rolled her eyes, "You'se nevah gonna git to shoot dat bottle down, A.J." He turned around to glare at her. "I will shoot dat bottle down one day. Ya wait 'an see!" 

"Yeah sure." Butterfly said and continued to draw on her book. A.J. stared at her for a while and was curious about what she was doing all day. 

"Hey, watcha doin wit dat anyway?" He asked. 

"What does it look like I'm doin?" Butterfly said a bit annoyed. 

"I was jist askin," A.J. defended himself and rolled his eyes. He walked over and sat next to her. He looked over her shoulder, seeing that she was drawing flowers and some butterflies. 

"Dat looks perdy good." He said trying not to start a fight like they usually do. 

Butterfly looked at him oddly and turned back to her drawing, "Thanks..." she said. Then they saw Spot walking toward them. A.J. beamed and jumped off the crate to run to him. Spot muffled his hair, "Heya kids. I see ya two is playin nice for once." 

A.J. grinned and replied, "Eh, she's too busy ta beat me up taday. She's been drawin all dese goily things." Butterfly protested, "Dey's ain't goily things!" The little boy ignored her and turned to Spot, "So ya teachin me how ta shoot dat bottle down today?" Spot smiled, "Shoa! Just as long as ya don't annoy Butterfly ovah der. I don't think she needs ta heah ya yell everytime ya miss a shot." 

"I won't! I promise!" A.J. pleaded, "I practiced and I think I'se almost getting it!" Spot took out his slingshot to teach the kid how to aim. As being a fast learner he was, A.J. did exactly what he was doing and then pulled back to aim. It took him a few times to get the aim right but at the last shot, he let go and finally found himself smashing down that bottle. He jumped for joy, "Yeah! I knew I could do dat! See Butterfly?!" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Spot smiled at him, "Hey dat was really good! I told ya you could do it." He reached in his pocket and held up a big red shiny marble. He handed it to A.J., "Ya see dis marble, I nevah used dis. I know ya been wantin it for some time so I'm givin it to ya." His eyes widened in disbelief and stared at the marble, "Woah, ya mean it?" Spot nodded and put it in A.J.'s hand. "Yeah keep it." 

"Thanks!" A.J. beamed and looked at his new marble. Spot smiled and turned away to walk to the pier. 

Butterfly threw a little glance at A.J. admiring his new marble. He was so happy to finally have it since he always begged Spot to let him see it all the time, but not really getting to have it. Finally it was his to keep. Suddenly he caught Butterfly looking at it for a while but as he turned, she abruptly went back to working on her drawing, hoping he wouldn't notice how much she liked it as well. Butterfly couldn't say anything since it was another argument waiting to happen. Spot gave it to him and it was final. A.J. looked down at the marble and then up at her. He would have kicked himself if he knew what he was about to do. He sighed and walked over to her. He held out the marble for her to take it. "Here, ya can have dis." He sat down next to her and smiled. Butterfly put her charcoal pencil down and took the marble from his hand. She smiled at him, "Thanks A.J." Suddenly she scooted to sit closer to him and he watched her draw more on her notebook. 

Overlooking from the side, Spot observed the rare scene. He knew A.J. wouldn't give up that marble for the world, but now he gave it to a little girl. Suddenly something has struck Spot's mind. He remembered about that moon amulet Luna was looking at while taking a stroll on the streets. He didn't want to tell her straight out what he began to really feel about her. Never has he really given her anything except for her slingshot, but that was just a spare he had. Thinking about how much it would be, he was going to have to sacrifice so much for it. He asked himself, is it worth it? Now an old friend has reappeared in Luna's life, he had no choice but to take that chance and finally prove to her that he's her only best friend. Even if it meant having to give up his earnings, he promised himself that things were going to change. 

****

Chapter 6

Spider and Luna were sitting on the pier with their feet dangling over the water. Taking some time off from working, Spider was able to get to talk to her that afternoon to catch up on things. 

"So how was it like livin wit yer foster parents?" Luna asked. 

"Dey was great. I had to woik in da factory while I was livin der. I'se sorry I couldn't say goodbye when I left da orphanage. I saw ya was still in a middle of a brawl as always." He grinned. Luna rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, I was takin out me saddness of you leavin on one of Grimms' followers." 

"Yeah I hoid 'bout what happened ta him." He laughed. 

Spot walked along the pier and found Luna and Spider talking. He stopped for a moment and tried to figure out a way to make his presence known. He took out his slingshot and saw one bottle stacked by a crate near Luna. He aimed for it and shot it down, with it's shattering noise to startle them. Luna gasped and turned around to find Spot there, "Hey Conlon! Do ya mind?" Spot put down his slingshot and shrugged, "Hey, I'se just practicin me shootin heah. Don't mind me." Luna turned back to Spider, 

"Anyway, so how did ya end up at da warehouse?" 

He answered, "Me foster parents both died a few months ago." 

"I'se sorry" Luna said concerned. 

"It's alright. After dat I decided to be on me own. I was lookin for any job around Brooklyn so heah I am." Luna nodded. "So where ya been livin at?" She asked. 

"Here and der" He answered, "I mostly stay at dis bordin room at da warehouse. If not der, den in da streets." Another shattered crash sounded from a bottle shot down by Spot. Luna decided to ignore him this time, "If ya don't got a place ta stay, ya can have a bunk ovah at da Brooklyn lodgin house with Spot and his boys or at da Bridge." 

"Thanks, but I'se fine wanderin everywhere." 

"Well drop by anytime." Luna said. Spider nodded and grinned. 

"Hey I was waitin ta ask ya 'bout dis…" Spider began feeling a bit uneasy. 

Spot was still off to the side overhearing their conversation, but trying not to make it obvious by continuing his slingshooting practice. He couldn't help but wait in anticipation of what Spider was going to say. He hoped Spider was not going to reveal anything. Perhaps such a feeling he may have for Luna or something even beyond that. Spider continued. 

"… How did ya git Grimms into da refuge." 

Spot sighed with relief and held up his slingshot to aim at another bottle. 

Luna answered, "Well lets just say dat he finally got da courage ta step up ta me." 

Spider laughed, "Didn't I tell ya dat it wasn't ladylike of ya ta beat up dem boys?!" Luna shoved him slightly, "Eh shuddup. Ya didn't say nuthin bout dat." 

"Yeah I did!" Spider laughed, "Good thing ya didn't have nuthin against me." 

"Well dat's because you'se smart." Luna smirked. He smiled and sat closer to her. He put his arm around her, "Ya know, I'se glad I found ya again." 

She smiled back, "Me too." 

Spot was watching attentively again, but this time the scene made him even more worried. The way Spider looked at Luna. The way how close he was sitting next to her. Spot wasn't paying attention to the slingshot he was pulling back. As he saw them embrace each other, he fumed quietly to himself. Stood in a daze of anger, he unconsciously let go of the shooter and hit the pier post. It flung back carelessly at him, "Oww! Dammit!" Spot yelled as he fell back, holding his forehead where the marble hit him. His screech broke Luna and Spider's embrace. Startled, Luna turned around and ran to Spot who sat himself down on a crate. 

"Da marbled bounced back didn't it?" She said looking at the little cut on his head. Spot nodded, "Yeah it did! Oww!" 

Luna sighed, "Really Spot. I can't leave ya alone wit a slingshot no more, can I?!" 

"Yeah, why dontcha just stay heah wit me again. Dat way it won't happen again." 

Luna rolled her eyes. She turned around and saw Blue who saw what happened. He was walking with a towel and a bottle in his hand, knowing what to do every time he heard Spot yell in pain. She called out to him, "Hey Blue! Ya know da drill." Blue snickered and tossed the towel and the bottle of anticeptic over to her. She sat down across him began to clean Spot's tiny wound with the towel. 

"Is he a'right?" Spider asked in concern. 

"Yeah, I'se fine." Spot said a bit annoyed. Luna added, "Dis happens quite frequently, right Conlon? Now hold still." Spot rolled his eyes and stood there trying to stand the pain again. 

"Well, I gotta git back ta woik," Spider said, "Bye Luna, bye Spot." 

"See ya." Luna said. Spot did not utter a word as he watched him head toward the warehouse. Luna noticed the anger he had in his eyes and it couldn't be from the cut on his head. 

"What's da matta wit cho?" She asked cleaning the wound. He wouldn't answer as he stared at her. Luna never saw him like this before. He usually came straight forward to tell her what was bothering him, but this was different. He couldn't admit he was really jealous of Spider. 

"We'se da best of pals, right?" Luna asked. Spot shrugged and looked away. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ya always tell me what's botherin ya, even if I don't wanna heah it. Now. What da heck's eatin ya?" He tried to find a way to tell her, but just to keep his cool, he turned it around, 

"Da boys misses ya, dats all. Der's no one ta toss me off da docks anymore…" he trailed off, knowing that it was more than that. Luna laughed and put a little bandage on his head. Spot held her hand away from his head to stop fussing about his cut. He wanted her to pay attention to him. 

"Why dontcha stay wit me heah again and let Key run da Bridge?" He asked. This wasn't the first time he asked her to leave her lodging house. She was tired of having to explain the same thing over again. However she was unaware that it was for a different reason this time. She stared back at him, noticing that he never seen him look at her like that before. Something must be really wrong, she thought. 

She sighed, "Spot, ya know I can't do dat. Me pals are all der and dey need me." He stared at her a bit hurt, trying not to show that he was the one that really missed her. Luna laughed, "Besides, I'se only a couple of blocks away, Conlon. I ain't dat far." 

"I know but it ain't da same. Dis was da longest da boys haven't hoid ya holler in da mornin to wake us up…" She rolled her eyes, "We talked 'bout dis befoah. It was time dat I took me leadahship to anudda level. I'se more cut out ta take things inta me own hands like runnin me own lodgin house. I thought you'd be proud a me." 

"I am! It's just dat…" Spot couldn't stand to tell her anything. "Eh, forget 'bout it." He gave up and stood to walk away. Luna glared at him asking herself why he couldn't talk to her about anything anymore. Watching him walk away, she called out to him, "Hey Conlon! Until ya find da time ta tell me what's really botherin ya, ya ain't gonna get no pity from me! Got dat?!" Spot threw his hands in the air in frustration. It was impossible to face her now. He turned around to find Luna starting to walk quickly toward the Bridge Lodging House. He sighed and sat down on the pier and took out a cigarette and lit it. Blue came walking over to him and sat down. 

"Rough day?" He asked. Spot blew some smoke to the Brooklyn air and turned to him. "Tell me Blue. Ya seen anythin different wit Luna lately?" Blue raised his brow, not knowing what he was trying to get at. He just answered, "In what way?" 

"Ya know. Compared to what she was like a few years ago when she joined us." 

Blue shrugged, "Oddah den da usual?" 

"What da heck is da usual?" Blue didn't know where to start, "Well let see… Like how she gained more admirers den you did, her fear status not only pertained ta guys but goils also, she's proven ta be a betta slingshooter den you, she soaked more people den you, she could soak you, she even looks betta in a dress den you …." 

"Okay okay I git da picha!" Spot interrupted and rolled his eyes as he threw his cigarette down. 

Blue shrugged, "Well, besides dat, I see she's been hangin around dat Spider fella a lot. I say he's got it bad for her." 

"Dats what worries me." He began to stare off ahead, thinking how she changed after all these years, it was most likely Spider would see her that way. 

"Ya don't have ta worry 'bout Spider. He's a nice guy unlike da oddah pricks she's gone out wit." 

Spot shook his head and figured it was time to tell someone. He knew Blue was the one to trust, "Promise ya won't say 'bout dis ta anyone?" Blue nodded and waited to hear what he was about to say. Spot continued, "I'se jealous of Spider and if ya think I'se jealous of Luna, you'se wrong. I'm actually fallin in love wit her…" He waited for Blue's reaction to this revelation. He stood serious for a moment, but then burst out in laughter. "Haha! Spot Conlon finally ran out of goils ta fall in love wit! Ha!" Spot began to grow a bit angry. 

"What's so funny?! I'se serious 'bout dis, Blue!" Blue finally stopped laughing and thought for a moment. He was still in disbelief, "You'se really serious are ya? Luna? How da heck did dat happen?" 

"I dunno, I just nevah felt dis way befoah. It would kinda be like how you feels 'bout Fia'…" 

"Hey! Ya promise ya won't say nuthin 'bout dat eithah." Blue and Spades Fia' were as close as how Spot and Luna were. He also had a sudden change of heart with her, but he was waiting for the right time. "Look," Blue began, "Ya gotta tell Luna how ya feels." 

"Ya know it ain't dat easy." Spot sighed. 

"You'se right it ain't. I don't even know when ta tell Fia'." Blue shrugged, "But it's different wit ya. Ya also got Spider ta worry 'bout now." 

"I do gotta tell her soon, huh?" Spot wasn't sure if he could go through with that. Even if it meant taking a risk at their friendship. This was really going to be difficult for him. Blue nodded and patted his back. "You'll know what ta do." He said as he stood up and left Spot to think. He continued to gaze far out and took a deep breath. He knew he had no idea what to do. 

******* 

It was getting dark outside and the newsies gathered in the lobby of the Bridge LH. Slick, Key, Snitch, and Blink were playing blackjack. Slick just learned how to play and she didn't want to stop. "Deal it again!" She said. 

"We've been playin all aftahnoon, Slick," Blink sighed, "Ya sure ya don't wanna set dis one out for tanight?" 

"I'll tell ya when I wanna stop playin. Now shuddup and deal." Key, Snitch and Blink rolled their eyes and played another round. 

Suddenly Luna stormed into the lodging house and slammed the front door behind her, startling everyone in the lobby. She didn't stop to greet then as she ran upstairs and slammed the bunkroom door shut. Everyone stood frozen looking up the stairs. They never saw Luna like that before. Key put her cards down, "I think I better go up and see what's wrong." She stood up and headed to the stairs into the bunkroom. 

Luna was lying on her bunk as she heard the door creak open. Key came in and sat on her bunk below Luna's. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked. Luna sat up and jumped down from her bunk to sit down by Key. "Conlon." She answered. 

"Okay what did he do this time?" Key said knowing it was usual Luna would get angry at him once in a while. 

"I don't get him no more!" Luna scowled, "We used ta talk 'bout things all da time. Now he's hidin sumthin from me. I dunno what!" 

"Maybe it's a plot to take over the Bridge and banish you from New York!" Key snickered. Luna narrowed her eyes at her, "It ain't funny, Key. He does got sumthin against me runnin dis place. He's always tellin me ta leave and stay wit him again." Key raised her brow, "Well maybe he likes ya…" 

"Of coise he likes me. We'se best pals. He has to or else he knows I'se gonna soak 'im." 

"No I don't mean in that way." Key grinned, "Maybe he really does LIKE you." Luna tried to contain herself as she began to cough spontaneously, "Excuse me? Snitch has really had an affect to ya head, has he?" Key laughed, "Hey I was just throwing in a few possibilities that's all." 

"Don't be stupid. I told ya his motto don't apply ta me whatsoevah." 

"Ah, but you don't know if he changed it. I should have known. He was going to finally open his eyes and see who he was really meant to be with…" 

"I ain't gonna stay heah and listen." Luna stood up and walked out of the room. Key walked after her and called out, "I bet you five bucks he's crazy about you!" 

****

Chapter 7

As couple of days flew by the newsies all had their good and bad selling days. High noon in Manhattan, Racetrack Higgins took a walk in the streets smoking his cigar. He heard a familiar voice hawking out headlines across the street. It was odd to him as he thought all the Manhattan boys were done selling for the day. He caught sight of the newsie and saw that it was Spot Conlon selling papers in midday. He never saw him selling in the Manhattan streets before. Race ran over to him, 

"Spot?" he said, "Why aren't ya sellin papes in Brooklyn?" 

Spot turned around, "Heya Race. I was a'ready done sellin in Brooklyn, but I came ovah heah to sell more." 

Race nodded, "Doublin' up yer day's pay eh?" 

"Yeah." He replied selling another pape to an old man. Spot really wanted to earn extra to be able to afford to get Luna that moon amulet. It was only a couple of more days and he would be able to get it. To Race, it was still a bit odd that he would come all the way there to sell the afternoon edition. He only thought of one reason he would be there, 

"Ya got inta a fight wit Luna again didn't ya?" 

Spot laughed a bit, "Nah. It's nuthin like dat. I jist thought dat I expand me sellin territory dats all." 

Race didn't buy it, "Okay ya sure dis ain't some sick competition on who could sell da most papes again, is it?" 

Spot sighed and shook his head, "I'se afraid not dis time." 

"Well when you'se done, ya could meet us up at Tibby's." Race said. 

Spot nodded, "Sure. But Race, don't tell da guys 'bout dis a'right?" Race looked at him oddly, "Whateva ya say, Spot." 

He turned around to head back and left Spot finishing up selling his papes. 

******* 

Luna arrived at the Brooklyn boys lodging house and knocked on the door. Blue opened it and let her in, "Heya Luna. How's it rollin?" Luna stepped inside, "Heya Blue. Is Spot heah?" 

Blue shook his head and answered, "Not since dis mornin at da distribution centah. He took off wit heaps of papes and we nevah saw 'im since. Dis has been goin on for a few days a'ready." 

Luna thought for a moment, feeling a little strange about this, "Ya mean he didn't tell ya where he was gonna go?" 

"Nope. He nevah did dis befoah, he usually met us up by da docks aftah he's done sellin but we didn't find 'im der taday. I'se sure he's a'right." Luna could not think of where he could have gone to. Blue was like Spot's brother and he always told him what he was going or what he was going to do. 

"So ya sure he didn't say nuthin ta ya? Like what was botherin' him or sumthin?" She asked. Blue remembered what Spot told him a few days ago, but he swore to secrecy to not tell her about his feelings for her under any circumstances. Blue shrugged, "Nuthin whatsoevah. Don't worry 'bout 'im. He'll turn up some time latah. I'll tell 'im ya dropped by." Luna nodded and headed out the door. "Thanks. See ya, Blue." 

She walked along the streets heading to the docks wondering how Spot could just leave like that. This was the longest she hasn't seen him. He always told her his plans or at least told one of his boys. Something must have been really wrong, Luna thought. She pondered on what would be up with him. He could be hiding anything now and she didn't appreciate it one bit. Suddenly she asked herself why she was suddenly worried about him. He did have his bad days and mood swings, but he was never silent about them. Luna took a stroll on the docks to wait if Spot would show up any time. She glanced over at the warehouse and saw Spider working. He was lifting a crate and stacked it over with a group of others. She walked over and leaned against the pier post. He saw her and put down another crate. He walked over to her and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Luna smirked at him, "I can't believe Dyna's missin dis scene." He laughed, "Yeah well I've woiked a bit harder den dis. So how's yer day?" 

"Eh, Spot's jist drivin me crazy dats all." 

"What happened?" 

"I dunno. Dat's da problem. After all dis time he knows dat he could tawk to me 'bout anythin, he ain't tellin me what he's been up to." 

"Well maybe its sumthin he just doesn't wanna tawk 'bout." 

Luna shrugged, "Well he used ta come to me for everything. What could it possibly be?" 

Spider sighed, "Who knows. Ya know 'im more den I do." Luna snickered, "Dat's true. Well, I'll let ya git back to yer woik and wait 'round in case he shows up." 

"A'right, see ya Luna." He smiled. Luna waved to him and turned to head back. 

******** 

The bells clanged at the front door of Tibby's as Spot entered. All the newsies gathered turned to see him. 

"Heya Spot" Jack walked over to him and they spat shook. Two girls walked quickly toward them. One of them, Buttercup Tate pulled Spot aside and asked, "Hey Spot is it true dat Luna's goin out wit some new guy in Brooklyn?" 

"Yeah I hoid dat he was a looker too," her friend Lil'Foot added, "Ya betta watch out for yer reputation, Conlon." 

They laughed. Spot rolled his eyes, "Where da heck did ya heah dat?" 

"Everyone's been tawkin' about him." Tate answered, "Where 'ave you been?" The two girls went on and on about Spider and Spot was getting a bit annoyed, but he couldn't show his jealousy. It was impossible that everyone could catch on to speculate how he and Luna were going out. He knew for sure that was not true at all, or so he hoped. 

"So when do we git ta meet 'im?" Lil'Foot asked in plead. Tate added, "Does he got a bruddah? Who might be half Irish and half Turkish? Wit nice eyebrows and likes poetry?" Everyone looked at Tate strangely but she just shrugged, "Okay so I gots high standards for guys." 

"Look, I know nuthin 'bout 'im a'right?" Spot said in exasperation, "And no! Luna ain't goin wit Spider." 

"Dat ain't what I hoid," Lil'foot crossed her arms, "Da Bridge goils been tellin dat dey seen dat dey's been always tawkin wit each oddah at da docks. Not like da great one would notice anyway." 

Spot glared at them, "Dat ain't true. He knows 'bout me and Luna…" 

"What 'bout you and Luna?" Tate raised her brow. Spot realized the whole room of Manhattan newsies stared at him oddly, not sure what he was talking about. "…dat we'se been best pals longer den dey've been." He added to cover up. He couldn't stand to be there anymore and talk about the Spider boy all the girls been swooning over. He turned around to walk out the door and head back to Brooklyn. All the newsies looked over at him with worried faces, 

"Was it sumthin we said?" Lil'foot asked. 

Spot kept walking and walking to try to get the idea of Luna and Spider together off his head. It was impossible, she wouldn't just go out with anybody. He felt a bit guilty not being able to see her in the past few days. He was too busy working extra hard to sell as many papes as he could no matter what time of day it was. He reached Brooklyn and it was getting dark and a bit chilly. He was planning to sell more papes that night like he was doing for a couple of days. Walking along the Brooklyn streets, he decided to drop by the bar where he, Luna and the rest of the Brooklyn newsies used to go. He entered and glanced around the room. Suddenly he caught sight of Spider sitting at the bar. He saw Spot coming in and called out to him, "Heya Spot, ovah heah!" Spot was a bit shocked to see him there without Luna but walked to him anyway. "Pull up a seat." Spider said and took a sip of his drink. Spot shrugged and sat by him and ordered a sasparilla. "So what ya doin heah, Spider?" he asked as he took off his cap and set it on the counter. 

"I decided to get familiar wit da joint." He put down a couple of coins for Tommy, the bartender. "It's on me." 

"Thanks…" Spot said looking at him oddly wondering what the deal was. Spider nodded, "Ya know Luna's been lookin all ovah for ya." 

"Yeah well I'se been busy dats all." He took a sip of his drink, "I wouldn't think she noticed anyway." 

"Of coise she did! Every time I see her, she doesn't tawk 'bout nuthin but you." 

"Really?" Spot raised his brow. 

Spider nodded, "Yeah! She's real worried 'bout ya. You two is real close, huh?" 

He shrugged, "I guess. I never knew why she nevah told me 'bout ya befoah." 

Spider grinned, "She don't like tawkin dat much 'bout da orphanage. She always stuck up for me, but I'se glad dat she found a new home. She's real lucky ta have a friend like ya." Spot nodded. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call behind him, "Spot!" He turned around and it was Luna who just entered the bar. Slick and Key were beside her and some other newsgirls followed inside. She ran over to him with a hint of anger on her face, "Where da heck have ya been?!" 

"Oh here it goes…" Slick whispered to Key knowing Luna's temper and how crazy she has been going the past few days she didn't see Spot. He downed the rest of his drink, "I'se been in Manhattan today, so what?" 

"So what?!" Luna glared at him, "Ya ask me so what?! Ya don't just leave like dat and not tell me!" 

He didn't want to hear anymore from her. "I gotta go." He said evenly as he stood up and took his cap. He walked toward the door to leave, "Where are ya goin, Conlon!?" Luna yelled after him, "Ya tell me what's goin on heah!" 

He put on his cap and turned around, "I'se gonna sell some papes." 

"But it's night time and it's freezin out! Spot!" He walked out of the door, "Don't wait up!" He called out and ran out of sight. Luna sighed in aggravation, "Dis is ridiculous. Am I da only sane one heah?!" Everyone in the bar turned around startled as they heard her yell. Slick raised her brow, "Uh, Luna? I don't think da rest of da people heah think ya are." Luna rolled her eyes and stormed out of the bar. The newsgirls left to follow after her. 

Walking along the streets, Luna asked herself why would Spot want to be out late to sell some papers. It wasn't like him to work so hard like this. There must have been something else he didn't want her to know what he was really doing. It made her exhausted to think about what it could have been. It hurt her that he was doing something behind her back and found herself missing those times when they did everything together, and not once been apart. "If Spot's gonna be a jerk den let him", She mumbled to herself. Heading toward the lodging house she kept repeating to herself and asking why she felt hurt about this. 

The Bridge newsgirls entered the lodging house and got ready for bed. A new day was ahead of them, but Luna thought of it nothing but a new day of worrying about Spot again. She tried to get to sleep but it wouldn't work. This was going to be a long night. 

****

Chapter 8

At the crack of dawn, Key slowly awoke on her bunk. She was surprised that there was no morning alarm from Luna today. She saw Slick and Sorrow and found they were awake as well, already dressed up for a new selling day. She would know distinctly when Luna would wake everyone up. She got up and went over to the washroom to get ready. As Key got out, she found everyone else in the room also getting ready, but Luna wasn't there. They all walked to Luna's bunk and found her still soundly asleep. It was the first time they saw her sleep in and never before have they been awaken without her hollering in the morning. Luna suddenly began to stir and awakened groggily. She blinked a few times to see clearer of what was staring at her. She found several eyes fixated strangely. 

"Heya goils… you'se awake a'ready?" She said warily. Key raised her brow and crossed her arms, "Luna, are you alright?" Finally Luna realized she overslept. Key motioned for the rest of the girls to go ahead and start selling their papes. "Oh god!" Luna stood up, "It's mornin a'ready?" Key nodded. "What's the matter with you?" 

"I couldn't sleep. I was up thinkin' about Spot again. He's gettin me real worried. Especially last night, I nevah saw 'im like dat befoah!" Key narrowed her eyes at her and sighed, "Luna, the boy's finally lost it. Just leave him alone as that and let him go crazy. It might be good for his ego." 

Luna jumped down from her bunk and ran over to the washroom to get ready. A while later she came out and walked toward the distribution center with Key. They fell in line behind Slick waiting to get their papers. Suddenly Luna saw Spot walk by with his papes, heading toward the Brooklyn streets. 

"Hey! Der he is! Lets follow him!" She said. 

"No Luna, ya can't be serious. We'se gotta sell some papes heah." Slick said. Key nodded in agreement, "Yeah we can't skip selling today." 

"C'mon jist for taday! Let's go or else we'se nevah gonna find out what he's up to!" Luna said. 

"I dunno…" Slick didn't want to take part in the insanity. Luna shot them a death glare. Slick rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine." Before Key could even protest Luna pulled them with her to follow Spot. 

The three girls followed Conlon carefully behind every building and alley, hoping he wouldn't see them. Luna saw him stop by Ruby's with his papes in his hand and hawking out headlines to everyone who passed by. Luna watched him from across the street and kept flat behind the alley to see Spot selling his papes. She saw he had loads of them in his hands. 

She whispered to her friends, "Hey, he gots heaps a papes. It looks like a hundred an' fifty or sumthin. He usually gots around a hundred or a hundred ten at da most and taday he's supposed ta be at da bridge!" 

"You two know each oddah too much it's frightenin'" Slick said. 

"Shhh!" Luna said and continued watching over Spot across the street. 

Key sighed, "What the heck are we doin here spying on Conlon selling his papes? Have you seen enough of that already, Luna?" She ignored as she stared at Spot, watching every move he made. Key and Slick talked among themselves on how Luna was beginning to lose her mind as well. It seemed like forever as they stood spying on Spot. It would seem pointless to be there, just watching him sell one newspaper after another. He didn't seem to be hiding anything at all. He sold his papers like always, no hint of suspicion in his actions. Only the difference was the amount of papers he was selling, but it could have been just a new challenge for him. He was a pro at hawking the headlines and was selling them fairly quickly. 

Then Luna saw a lady and a little brown haired girl walk toward him to buy a paper. Spot took his cap off to be a gentleman. Suddenly she saw him kneel down to the little girl and smiled as he shook her hand. He introduced himself to the little girl and saw that she was on her way to school, looking a bit down. He showed her his slingshot and pretended to have shot him self with it, which had transformed her little frown into a laugh. He was actually fooling around a bit to make her happy. It was a side Luna never saw of him before. Never has she seen him mock himself, even about the most foolish mistakes he's done. Behind that tough and hard exterior, she actually found a sweet side in him. No one has ever seen this before. A smile began to show on her face as she watched Spot making the girl laugh. Unaware that Spot was being watched, Luna gazed over at him not realizing that she was really staring at him. A sudden emotion overcame her, something she never felt before. She never noticed his smile and how his eyes gleamed from the sun. Even seeing that from across the street had her actually a bit mesmerized. Slowly, she found herself drawn to him. Being so close as friends, she never realized why everyone thought of her and Spot being inseperable. She always thought of it that he always needed her there to back him up in when some trouble arises. She knew being his Brooklyn co-leader, it was a given they were great as a team, but never realized that she would really be lost without him. 

She saw the lady and the little girl continue to walk pass him and it looked like he was almost done selling his papers. 

"Hey Luna!" Key nudged her. Luna was still staring at Spot and smiling, forgetting the reason why she was really there. Key waved her hand in front of her face to try to snap her out of the daze. However, it wasn't working. Slick and Key rolled their eyes at her and chimed in unison, "Luna!" She jumped and turned around, "What?!" 

"Saw anythin you liked?" Key crossed her arms at her. 

"I was spyin on Conlon! What da heck are ya tawkin about?" 

Slick and Key looked at each other and began to snicker. "You was starin at Mutt boy ovah der," Slick laughed, "It didn't look like you was spyin." 

Luna ignored them as she looked back to the streets, but found no sign of Conlon there anymore. She panicked, "Dammit! He's gone! Now look what ya two did! He could be anywhere now!" 

Key sighed, "He can't have gone farther. He could still be around here." 

"No way, he could be anywhere now! He knows every shortcut and alley way around dese streets!" 

Key patted her shoulder, knowing her friend has completely lost it, "Ya know, Luna. You're turning out as crazy as Conlon. Why dontcha let him go for today. It can't be anything serious." 

"Besides," Slick added, "We still gotta sell papes today. Don't waste yer time on tryin ta figure him out. Most likely dat would be da only thing dat ya can't do." 

Luna rolled her eyes and finally gave up, "Fine. No big deal, right? He's jist tryin ta beat my sellin record, dats all…" 

"That's the spirit" Key grinned, "So Luna, done spyin for today?" 

"C'mon." Luna sighed and began to walk back to the distribution center as her friends followed. 

******* 

Though Luna's plans to uncover Spot's secret did not go as well as she expected, she still had a good selling day. However, she somehow could not keep him off her mind. Maybe it was one of his games again? Trying to see how he could drive her crazy and get back at her. She wouldn't think of it so she tried her best to let it go. She sold her last pape and called out to Slick and Key across the street who were also just done selling. They walked over to her and Key said, "Hey, Luna. We're gonna go over to Manhattan. I promised Snitch I'd be there today. Is that okay with you?" 

Luna nodded, "Yeah I gots some things ta do heah anyway." Slick and Key waved to her as they began to walk away. Then Luna realized they were passing by the Brooklyn streets and Spot entered her mind again. "Wait!" She called out, "Would ya two do me a little, tiny, small favor while you'se on yer way der?" 

Slick and Key turned around and sighed. They somehow had a feeling what she was going to ask them, "Ya want us ta spy on Conlon if we happen ta see 'im?" Slick smirked. 

"If dat's a'right wit ya." Luna grinned, "I mean ya don't have ta do it if ya don't wanna…" 

"Fine," Key laughed, "But don't expect anything interesting to happen." 

Luna smirked, "Thanks. I knew I gots da right goils for da job. See ya." 

Key mock saluted to her. Luna rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the docks. 

Slick and Key began to continue walking toward the Brooklyn streets, hoping they wouldn't have to really do the spying for their friend. "Is it just me or is it that the Brooklyn leaders have gone absolutely insane?" Key said. 

Slick snickered, "It ain't jist you. I'se sure of dat. Maybe bein' da most feahed newsies in New Yawk finally got to dem. Once der heads can't swell up any biggah, dey turn deranged." 

Suddenly Key stopped walking as she caught sight of Spot walking across the street. 

"Well speak of the devil." She said and pulled Slick to hide behind a wagon before he could notice them there. "I can't believe we're doin this." Key mumbled. 

Spot walked fairly quickly along the street and looked around for anyone who he might recognize. He looked up to find the Coney Crystal Shop sign over him. This was the place, alright. He thought to himself. He stepped inside rather timidly, unsure if he should really be in there. The shop owner definitely has not seen a newsboy enter that store before as he watched him carefully. He always expected those newsies to steal something, but it seemed as it wouldn't happen this time. 

Key and Slick watched Spot through the window from across the street. "What the heck is he doing in a crystal shop?" Key said looked over him oddly. 

Slick shrugged, "Da cross dressin' has really affected 'im. Poor guy." Key tried to contain herself from laughing. Then they saw Spot hold up the moon amulet and handed money to the shop owner. Slick finally recognized the store and the amulet Spot was holding. 

"Hey, dats da store Luna was lookin' at dis one time. C'mon, let's find out what he's doin wit dat!" Slick pulled Key with her to run over to Spot who was just walking out of the store. He was busy looking down at the amulet he just finally afforded to buy. He didn't know where he was going until he looked up and saw Key and Slick walking toward him. He gasped and hid the amulet behind his back, hoping they didn't see it. However, it was too late. 

"Heya Spot," Key grinned, "What ya got there?" 

"Eh it's nuthin." Spot said. Slick crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "No way, ya got sumthin der." Spot rolled his eyes and held out the amulet for them to see. 

"That's really nice." Key said, "What do ya need it for?" 

"You'se gonna give it to Luna ain't ya?!" Slick smiled, "I saw her lookin' at dat one time. She really liked it. Okay, Conlon what does she got on ya dis time, huh? She makin ya git dat for her so dat she could save yer rep or sumthin?" Key snickered but stopped quickly as she saw the look on Spot's face. He glared at them, "Nuthin. I felt like getting her sumthin, so what?" Key and Slick looked at each other and smirked. They had a feeling it was more than just owing Luna something again. 

"It's not her birthday. It's definitely not any holiday." Key said trying to trick Spot into telling them something they might suspect between the two. Spot sighed, "Look, jist don't tell Luna bout it a'right? I'm gonna ta give it ta her tanight." 

"Woah," Slick said, "Dis is serious. Ya mean ya ain't gonna make me delivah anuddah one of yer messages fer once?" 

He rolled his eyes, "No, I ain't. So ya promise ya won't tell her?" 

"A'right," Key said, "We won't. We gotta get going to Manhattan anyway. See ya." 

"Thanks." Spot said, "Ya two be careful. Dose Manhattan boys could be dangerous." 

"Shut up, Conlon. See ya." Key said as she and Slick took off. 

****** 

It was late at night and the newsgirls of the Bridge gathered around the bunkroom. Some were off playing cards to the side, the others were gossiping about as usual, and others planning on how to give the Brooklyn boys a hard time for the next day. It wasn't an unusual scene. Luna looked around as she sat on her bunk. Then she jumped down and looked out the window. She saw the full moon was out and went back over to her bunk. She took her cap and walked over to Key, Sorrow and Slick who were talking as they sat on their bunks. 

"Hey goils. So ya sure ya didn't see Conlon around taday?" Slick and Key looked at each other, reminding not to say a thing. "Nope. No sign of Conlon taday." Slick said. 

"Ya shoa?" Luna raised her brow. The two girls just nodded. 

"A'right den. Dat's what I thought." Luna nodded put her cap on, "Well, I'se gonna be goin' out to da docks for stroll, kay?" 

"Right now?" Key asked but then realized what Spot told her and Slick. Then two girls became curiously attentive all of a sudden, knowing what would happen when Luna went outside to the docks. Slick added, "You'se goin out to da docks tanight? Wit da full moon out and all?" 

Luna looked at them strangely, "Yeah… unless ya don't want me ta go…" 

"No!" They both alarmed in unison and found the rest of the room staring at them oddly. Slick calmed herself, "Uh, we mean, yeah. Ya can take a stroll. We'se gonna be a'right heah." 

"Okay don't wait up fer me." Luna said and walked out of the room. Slick and Key looked at each other and smiled slyly, knowing Spot was going to be there for sure to give her a surprise. 

Luna stepped outside and walked over to the docks. She went on the pier where she always sat with her legs dangling over the water and watched the full moon. Everytime the moon was seen clear outside, she always found a time where she could go off and think on her own. She took off her cap and looked up. She never saw the sky as bright as before. She closed her eyes and let the moon beam down on her face. A few moments flew by in silence. 

"I thought I'd see ya out heah." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw Spot standing there. She stood up to face him, "Ya ain't busy tanight fer once, I see." She smirked, "What ya doin heah?" 

"What we always do. Rememba I'd catch ya out heah once in a while when da moon's out. At least I'd know if you ain't runnin away." Luna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well you'd always find a way ta give me a heart attack sneakin' behind me like dat. So, ya gonna tell me what ya been up to lately, or do I have ta let ya make me go insane?" 

Spot grinned, "I'm gettin' ta dat don't worry." They stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what was going to happen. Luna was getting impatient, "Well?!" 

He sighed, "Okay okay. Close yer eyes." 

"What?" Luna narrowed her eyes at him, "What if ya push me in da watah again?" 

"I won't I promise!" Spot rolled his eyes, "C'mon close yer eyes before I really do push ya in da watah." She glared at him but shrugged and closed her eyes anyway. 

"Okay I dunno how ya can explain anythin ta me while I gots me eyes closed. How do I know ya ain't lyin if I can't see ya?" 

Spot made sure she wasn't peeking as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the moon amulet. He stepped closer to her and placed it over her slowly, realizing her face near his. He was tempted to kiss her at that moment, but he just didn't have the courage. He just smiled as he looked at her and stepped back to wait for her reaction. "A'right ya can open 'em now." He said. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see what she felt hanging around her neck. Then she found the crystal moon amulet there. She stood in awe as she held it up to twinkle in the moonlight. "Spot, how da heck did ya… Ya didn't steal dis did ya?" 

Spot snickered, "Nah, I've been just woikin' a bit more for it. I couldn't tell ya why dat's all. I knew you'd like it." 

Luna didn't know what to say. "Ya mean, you'se been sellin extra papes jist ta get dis for me?" 

He nodded. All this time she has been worried about him, she realized he was just keeping that secret. This got her really confused as many words entered her mind, but she looked at it again and asked, "But why?" 

"I saw ya lookin' at it befoah and I couldn't imagine anybody else wearin it. Besides you desoived it. I'se really proud of ya. Ya know, running yer own lodging house and handlin' all dose newsgoils." She smiled as she hugged him tight. He tried his hardest not to blush but he failed at it. She pulled away from him and said, "Thanks Spot. It's beautiful. No one evah gave me anythin' like dis befoah." 

Spot was glad it was night time as he was able to cover his blushed complexion. He didn't want to show it and he just smirked. Feeling how the moment was beginning to feel strange to him and he tried so hard to tell her exactly how he felt about her but instead, he went back to his usual egotistical mode. "Hey, ya know I could do everythin'. It's a woild record sellin all dese papes in just a couple of days. I bet ya can't do dat." Luna mock glared at him and lightly punched his shoulder. Despite the strange feelings they began to have for each other at that moment, they still managed to get back into their usual selves. 

"I could do too do dat. I was gonna git meself dis amulet but ya jist beat me to it fer once." 

Spot laughed, "Yeah right. Ya could try ta sell as much as ya can in a week and still not be able ta afford it." Luna laughed, "Ya know ya nevah change, Conlon. When are we gonna stop competin' against each oddah?" 

"When I win and dat's pretty soon." He winked. 

"Uh huh. Yeah sure." Luna smirked and sat down on the pier again. Spot grinned and sat down next to her. It was the first night in a long time when they got to sit there together and just talk. They stood there for the rest of the night, watching the night sky. 

****

Chapter 9

The next morning, Luna and the newsgirls woke up. However, their leader started the day in an oddly cheery mood. "Good mornin ladies!" Luna called out. 

"God, Morgan… do I gotta ask you every morning? One more minute please?" Key pleaded putting her head under her pillow. Luna thought for a second and replied, "Shoa." 

Key looked up at her and squinted in disbelief, "What? You serious?" 

"Yeah. In fact I give ya five more minutes. Der ain't no point in rushin ya goils dis mornin." 

Key grinned, "Thanks!" Then she buried her head in her pillow for a few more moments. Luna got up to get ready along with some other newsgirls. Shadow was wide awake and walked over to her, noticing the moon amulet around her neck. 

"Hey, Luna. What's dat?" She said pointing to it. Luna looked down and found she was still wearing it. "Oh dis?" She said, "It's nuthin." 

"Lemme see it." Shadow held it get a closer look at it, "Woah, dat's really nice. Where did ya get it?" 

"Uh…" Luna didn't really want to answer that, "It was a present." 

Shadow grinned, "Okay who's da lucky guy dis time huh?" 

"It's nobody," Luna said since she didn't want the newsgirls to freak out when she tells them who really gave it to her. Shadow, Dreamer, and some other newsgirls looked over to see what she was talking about. Shadow narrowed her eyes at Luna and pleaded, "C'mon, Luna. Ya can tell us!" 

"No I don't think so." Luna grinned. Suddenly Slick came over to the washroom and saw the girls crowded around Luna. Slick saw the amulet she was wearing and not realizing that the other girls were wondering who it was from. She yawned and said, "Oh I see Spot finally gave it to ya." Luna glared at her. "Thanks, Slick." 

"Huh? What did I do?" She said, still a bit sleepy. Luna rolled her eyes and found the other girls beginning to laugh. "Ya serious?" Dreamer said, "Conlon actually gave dat to ya? Uh oh. Looks like anudda bribe again." All the other girls began to laugh. "Cut it out. It's nuthin, a'right?" Luna said, "Besides, he gets me stuff once in a while…like shootahs. So what?" 

"Dat ain't no shootah." Shadow grinned, "Dat is a nice thing ya wearin around ya neck and I don't think any newsie could afford dat." Then Key came walking in holding out her palm. She smirked at Luna, "Hey I think ya owe me five bucks now." 

"For what?!" Luna said astonished. Key laughed, "That necklace suits you well. Now I rememba we had a little bet if Conlon was crazy about you. Now he is and ya lost. Five bucks, Morgan." 

"Ya ain't serious 'bout dat are ya? Givin me dis really nice gift don't mean he's crazy 'bout me. He could just be…" Luna could think of any other reason why he gave her that. It was definitely not like him to sacrifice so much for it. She just replied to Key, "Look, I ain't owin ya nuthin. Besides, he would rather jump off da Brooklyn Bridge den ta feel anythin like dat fer me." 

Key sighed, "For someone's you've been best pals with for ages, you sure don't know each other enough." Luna didn't want anyone to suspect anything between her and Spot. It wasn't likely anything was going to happen so she tried to change the subject, "Anyway, so ya goils ready?" The newsgirls looked at each other and smirked. They nodded to her, feeling something suspicious may be happening between the Brooklyn leaders. They realized she wouldn't want to talk about anything like that anyway so they gave their hopes up in trying to get anything out of her. 

******* 

"So I guess sneakin' around ta sell yer papes in Manhattan is finally ovah," Blue said walking with Spot after selling their papes. Spot nodded, "Yeah, I nevah been so exhuasted in me life. But it was woith it." 

Blue smiled, "So I take it dat Luna liked it, eh?" 

"Yeah she did. I nevah gave her anythin like dat befoah." 

"Did ya tell her ya felt 'bout her yet?" Blue asked in anticipation. 

Spot shook his head, "Nah, I couldn't. But I think I betta soon befoah Spider beats me to it." 

Blue laughed, "Yeah, ya know, all da Bridge goils been tawkin' about dem two, but don't worry 'bout it. He ain't da problem. I was tawkin' ta Fia' da oddah day and she said Luna ain't been thinkin' too much about him lately." 

Spot raised his brow, "What do ya mean?" 

"She said she'd been worried sick 'bout ya befoah. There was even a time she couldn't sleep just thinkin' bout ya so she ovahslept, and couldn't wake da goils up in da mornin' fer once." 

"Yeah right…" Spot rolled his eyes not believing a thing. 

"Fine. Ya don't have ta believe me. So ya nevah noticed how crazy she was goin when she didn't see ya for da last few days?" Blue grinned. 

Spot shrugged, "All dis time me and Luna's always fightin about da stupidest reasons. I dunno, Blue. When I tell her about everythin, I don't wanna risk losin her." 

"Well dat's da chance ya gotta take." 

"Yer right. It's now or nevah." Spot sighed. 

Blue patted his friend's back and left him to join the Brooklyn newsboys walking over to the docks. Spot wanted some time to think to himself while walking along the streets. For once he couldn't talk to Luna about something, after all this times they've never kept anything from each other. Sure this was a difficult thing to talk about but he had to go for it, no matter what the consequences maybe. He often joked about things like this before as people speculated their close relationship, but this time it was for real. 

******* 

Spider walked out from the warehouse and was just done working that afternoon. He saw Luna outside sitting on a crate, waiting for him. 

"Heya." Spider said, "How's yer day?" 

Luna shrugged, "Ain't bad. Look what Spot got me." She stood up and showed him the amulet hanging around her neck. "Dat's really nice. How did he git dat?" He asked. 

"I just found out what he was doin behind me back. He was woikin hard ta get me dis." 

Spider shook his head and smirked, "I was right all along." 

Luna raised her brow at him, "What are ya tawkin 'bout?" 

"He's wicked hooked on ya. Don't tell me ya don't see it." 

She let out a little laugh, "Not you too. You've been tawkin' ta Key haven't ya?" Spider nodded. Luna sighed, "It ain't possible. He nevah saw me anythin' else but just one of da guys. Besides, we drive each oddah crazy. We can't stand each oddah! But then again, I can't stand bein' without 'im…" She trailed off realizing that she was really falling for Spot. How did that happen? She thought repeatedly through her mind and stared at the ground in a daze. Spider nudged her, "So how do ya really feel 'bout him?" She thought a bit more and never has she felt this way for anyone before. She looked up at Spider, "I love 'im. But I can't tell him! It's gonna freak him out! We've been best pals and dat's it! What if it's gonna ruin it?" 

Spider sighed, "Don't feel dat you'se riskin dis friendship. Der's no stoppin dis feelin ya got. Ya gotta tell 'im." 

"You'se right. If it I did tell him and he don't feel da same… den I could just cover it up and says I'se jist jokin." Spider rollled his eyes, "So how are ya gonna tell 'im?" 

"I dunno," Luna thought for a moment until the idea hit, "Wait! Pretend you'se Spot, kay?" 

Spider shrugged and nodded, "A'right I'se Spot. Now tell me how ya feels." Luna took a deep breath, stepped back and said nervously, "Spot, I'se in love wit ya." She couldn't keep a straight face as she covered her face. 

Spider laughed, "Luna, ya makin it sound like you'se jokin! He knows you'se da sarcastic type. He ain't gonna take ya seriously if ya say it like dat." Spider sighed and pulled her arm for her to step closer and face him. "Okay, Luna. Ya gotta stand close ta him. Look 'im straight in his eyes so he knows ya ain't foolin him. Tell him what ya wanna say from da heart, a'right?" Luna closed her eyes and nodded nervously. She took another deep breath. She finally looked up and imagined Spot standing in front of her. "Spot," She began, "I gots sumthin ta tell ya. Ya know I nevah had a friend like ya befoah and der ain't no one who understands me as well as ya do. All dis time we've known ta be inseparable, I finally realized why. I wouldn't know what ta do if I lost ya and… dis might sound insane, but I'm in love wit ya." She kept a straight face this time, still imagining Spider was Spot, she kissed him. 

Suddenly, Spot walked by and saw Luna kissing Spider. His cyan eyes glared in fury witnessing this sight. The sudden anger clouded his mind and he couldn't contain himself of what he was about to do. 

Luna finally pulled away from Spider and didn't realize she was just caught up in the moment, until she looked up, "Okay, how was dat?" 

Spider stood frozen in disbelief, "Dat was… good." Luna sighed with relief. 

"Good! Now I know what to do…Spot!" She exclaimed as she turned around to find Spot storming over and lunged his fist right on Spider's jaw, knocking him down. Luna's eyes widened, "Spot! What da heck's da matta wit choo!" Spot finally realized what he just did and then ran away to the docks. Quickly recovered from Spot's blow, Spider remained sitting on the floor and held his jaw, "Oww! Luna, don't tell me dat he ain't crazy 'bout choo! Now do ya believe me?" Luna panicked as she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she ran after Spot heading to the docks. 

****

Chapter 10

"Spot!" Luna yelled out after him, "It ain't what ya think!" She ran after him along the docks, "Spot! Would ya just stop and let me explain!?" Spot finally stopped and turned to her in haste. His eyes glared in anger and saddness at the same time. Never has she seen him like that before. He fumed, "How come ya nevah told me bout dis huh? Everyone was right! You'se goin out wit him behind me back!" 

"Spot, ya don't understand…" 

"No! I don't wanna heah it!' He interrupted, "How could ya do dis? Ya tell me dat we nevah keep anythin from each oddah and den ya go and hide somethin like dis from me!" 

Luna glared at him, "I wasn't hidin nuthin from ya! I nevah had ta go anythin by ya! What da heck do ya care anyway?!" 

Spot finally calmed himself down and for once, he realized there was no point in arguing about this. All the times he's known her, he's also known the guys she has been with in the past. Of course he wasn't afraid to admit that she could have done much better each time. He had to tell her at that moment why he felt the way he did and why his fist had to meet Spider's jaw. However, he knew she wouldn't listen to him since she would just take it as one of his games. He decided to find humor into this situation, even if it meant to annoy her. He crossed his arms and said, 

"Ya know, you'se right. It's stupid. What do I care anway? Nuthin." He smirked as he thought of a way to annoy her, "It would just be like one guy aftah anudda. You'se gonna go around stealin der hearts, breakin 'em aftah and den latah, dey's terrified of ya. Howevah in my case, da goils still can't git enough of me. You'se nevah gonna match up to my reputation, Morgan." Spot waited for her reaction. Maybe a fist to be pounded on his head, perhaps? Luna glared in anger. She thought to herself, who does he think he is, boasting about himself at a time like this? Suddenly she shoved him to fall off the pier and into the water. Normally when this happened, Spot would fall into a fit. Instead, he started laughing at her. He got her right where he wanted her. She hated it when he mocked her and didn't care what she did to him, even if she pushed him off the pier. Luna looked down at him and glared. Spot swam up to the pole and pretended to be struggling to get back up. He climbed halfway up and reached out his hand to Luna. 

"Hey you'se gonna help me up or what?" Luna crossed her arms and retorted, "Why should I?" 

"Cuz I said so. C'mon, ya ain't gonna let me spread yer reputation dat ya can't even save me from drownin, are ya?" Spot grinned slyly. 

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. She crouched down and held out her hand to help Spot climb back up. He took her hand and suddenly pulled her arm hard, sending her falling off the pier to splash into the water. He laughed as he climbed back up easily. 

Luna reached on to the surface and her face steamed red. She stormed, "Conlon! You'se dead! Come heah!" She swam quickly to the post to climb back up and Spot darted off, wanting her to chase him. All soaking wet, Luna ran to chase him on the pier, knocking down all the newboys who went in her way. He saw her coming after him and ran to a stack of crates on the docks to hide from her. 

"Spot! I'se sick of dis game! Where are ya?! I'se warnin ya!" Luna yelled. She followed him by the crates to see if she could find him. Spot looked over behind one and found her going behind another stack. He laughed quietly to himself as he suck away and started running back to the docks. Suddenly, Luna came from the side and stepped in front of him. It was too late for him to stop as he ran into her, making her fall on her back. It happened too quickly for her and lying on the floor, she looked up and found Spot on top of her. Her heart began to race and before she could say a word, suddenly his lips pressed gently onto hers. Taken by surprise, she realized he was kissing her. Slowly, her anger faded as him kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. It seemed as if it lasted forever until Luna failed to realize what was happening was real. Being the cynic she was, she still couldn't think of anything but Spot trying to play with her mind again. She pushed him away, not able to grasp what he really wanted to tell her by what just happened. 

"I betta go…" Luna said gravely. She stood up, looking a bit hurt and started running away to the streets, trying to wake up from this dream. 

"Wait! Luna! I'se sorry!" Spot called after her. He kicked a crate in frustration, "I'se such an idiot!" 

He looked around to find the Brooklyn newsboys staring at him in awe, unable to believe what they just witnessed. Spot gazed at Luna walking further away. He couldn't believe what he just did. Though it may have taken her by surprise, he was glad he did. 

Spider carefully walked toward Spot, knowing it was up to him to straight everything out. Spot turned to find someone that would be the last he wanted to see. He glared at him, expecting words of mockery or a laugh in the face. 

"Spot, about what ya jist saw back der… it ain't what ya think." Spider began. 

"Ya don't have ta covah up fer her. I know what I saw." Spot scowled at him stubbornly. 

"Luna's like a sistah to me and to tell ya da truth, she came up to me fer advice." 

Spot rolled his eyes in disgust, "Oh so what kind of advice? How many ways she can pucker up to ya, is dat it?" 

Spider couldn't help but snicker at him, "Believe it or not, she came ta me for advice on how ta tell ya how she feels 'bout ya. Dat thing ya saw, she was jist pretendin dat I was you." 

"Ya ain't serious are ya?" Spot mocked, "Der ain't no way she feels dat way about me. She hates me!" 

Spider sighed, knowing this guy's head was hard as that punch he got, "Answer dis. When ya kissed her a few moments ago, did she kiss ya back?" 

Spot thought for a minute. He did feel her kiss him back, even after all he did to make her angry. 

"Well?" Spot hesitated, but Spider knew the answer for sure. 

"Trust me, she's crazy bout ya." He insisted, "I know her type. It would take a miracle befoah ya see her dreamy eyed for someone. I finally caught her fallin for ya. It takes a lot for a goil like her ta admit somethin like dat." 

"Really?" Spot said in bewilderment, realizing that he was right. Spider nodded and grinned, 

"Talk to her 'bout it. She'll tell ya." 

Finally, a hint of a smile showed on Spot's face, "Thanks Spider. Sorry 'bout dat punch I gave ya." 

"Don't worry 'bout it. I got me jaw back where it belongs." Spider grinned, "Now I know how much ya love her." 

Spot nodded. He spat in his hand and held it out to Spider. He did the same and the two boys shook to make amends. 

****** 

Climbing up the fire escape, Key went to the roof and found Luna sitting there. She was staring blankly at her moon amulet that Spot gave her, remembering everything that happened on the docks that afternoon. 

"Oh Luna, there ya are." Key said, "The girls told me they saw you running from the docks… why the heck are ya all wet?" 

Luna looked up and sighed. Key never saw her like this before. 

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya." 

"Try me" Key crossed her arms at her. 

"Okay if ya must know, I was talkin ta Spider about how I'm gonna tell Spot how I feel 'bout him..." 

"How do ya feel about him?" Key interrupted to ask in anticipation. 

"Dis might sound insane but I love 'im, Key." 

Key stood speechless for a moment and then she suddenly exclaimed, "I knew it!" 

"Wait… it gets worse. I imagined dat Spider is Spot so dat I could know what it would be like ta tell him. Of course, I tell him everything and I get too caught up and kissed him. Den Conlon shows up and punches Spider in da face! Spot and I got inta a fight and he was bein a jerk so I pushed him off da pier. Den he laughed at me instead and pulled me to fall into da watah. Right when I was about ta kill 'im, he kissed me…" 

"Wa… wait?! He kissed you!?" Key stood in astonishment. 

Luna sighed, "Yeah, it was…" She couldn't find words to explain it, but the words just showed from the dreamy look she had in her eyes. 

Key couldn't believe what she was hearing. Something like this coming from Luna was definitely serious. "Did you at least tell him how ya felt?" She asked. 

Luna cowered, "Uh… I couldn't. I didn't know what ta do. I thought it was anudda one of 'is games and I just ran." 

"Luna, you have to learn that everything isn't a game to him. We're talking about your feelings for each other here! Yeah, you two are the most annoyingly stubborn newsies in New York. You constantly compete with each other, can't stand each other and yet you're perfect for each other. I just realized why he drove me crazy while I was going out with him. He couldn't stop talking about you! Luna this, Luna that… Face it. It's a tie. You're both crazy about each each other. He already told ya, or rather definitely showed ya. Now ya gotta tell him." 

Luna didn't know what to say. Key was right and coming from one of her best friends, she realized it was for real. Not another competition on who could drive who crazier than the other. Not another duel on who could slingshot the best. Not another argument on who could sell the most papes. It was simply a test on how they trully felt for each other after all this time. 

"Think about it, Morgan." Key grinned and left her friend to sit on the roof to ponder about it for a while. Tough Brooklyn leader or not, Key knew Luna was in love. Even if she was too stubborn to admit it. 

****** 

The next day, the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies gathered in Irving Hall to see another of Medda's shows. Sitting around and playing poker, Jack, Race, and Mush watched Spot mope about while he looked at his cards. They all showed their cards to see who won that hand. Spot threw his cards down and beat all the others. However, he didn't feel much up for an ego boost as he was thinking about Luna. Race was getting a bit annoyed, 

"Hey, Spot. What's da mattah wit choo? Ya ain't happy aftah winnin five hands in a row?" 

Spot shrugged, not feeling much up for explaining anything, "Jist deal, a'right?" The three boys rolled their eyes and Race just dealed the cards. Suddenly, a voice said next to Spot and asked, 

"Can I join ya?" Spot looked up to find Luna standing there. He stood up to face her. So many words entered his mind, but he began. "Look, Luna. 'Bout what happened yestaday…" 

She stood closer to him and looked straight into his eyes. She took his hands and held them, 

"No. I'se sorry dat I took off like dat before I could tell ya anythin…" She trailed off. 

"I know." Spot replied. 

Luna gazed at him questionably, "Ya do?" Spot just nodded, "Spider told me da whole thing and…" He suddenly leaned closer and kissed her softly. Jack, Race, and Mush stood frozen and dropped their cards in astonishment. 

Spot finally pulled away and whispered to her, "I love ya, Luna. Me moon goddess." He smirked. 

She smiled at him, "I love ya too, Mutt." They both laughed and then kissed each other again. It grew passionate and they held each other tighter in their arms. The Manhattan newsies stopped what they were doing as they saw the infamous Brooklyn leaders who had a sudden change of heart with each other. After a while, Spot and Luna finally were aware that they were being watched. They slowly pulled away and grinned innocently at everyone who stood with their jaws hung. They both looked back at each other, realizing that it was a bit odd for them to be seen like that all of a sudden. They pushed each other apart, trying to cover up some embarrassment that something unusual has happened between them. Luna saw the Bridge newsgirls beginning to giggle at her. The same was for the Brooklyn boys as well, laughing at Spot. 

"Okay, Morgan yer up for round two in pokah?!" Spot challenged as he sat down and shuffled the cards. Luna smirked as she knew he what he was thinking, "Of coise. I don't mind beatin ya again, Conlon." 

"Yeah ya wish…" Spot and Luna laughed. The guys looked at them strangely, but knowing them, no one knows what went through their minds anyway. In love or not, they would never change. They played that one hand as usual, leaving Spot and Luna to a duel once again. 

"Same bet?" Luna grinned, remembering what happened the last time they played a hand of poker. Spot remembered as well as he lifted his chin and smirked, "Yer on!" 

Luna layed her cards down as Spot did the same. He looked down at them to compare. He had a two pair, then looking at Luna's cards, a sign of horror formed on his face to see she had a three of a kind. Luna beamed and yelled out, "Hey Medda?!?!" 

__

How can I tell you, so that you can see?  
You know that life has a meaning, when you are here with me.  
Give me a moment, before you go.  
There's something you ought to know...

Now and forever, until the time is through,  
I'll be standing here.  
Waiting and never... give up my faith in you,  
Trying to make it clear.  
Without your love, I'll be half a man.  
Maybe one day, you will understand.  
Now and forever, until the time is through... 

__

There is no one to comfort me,  
Here in my cold reality.  
I'm searching for words,  
What can I say... to make you see? 

__

Now and forever, until the time is through,  
I'll be standing here.  
Waiting and never... give up my faith in you,  
Trying to make it clear.  
Without your love, I'll be half a man.  
Maybe one day, you will understand.  
Now and forever, I will be here for you...  
Until the time is through  
(Until the Time is Through, sung by 5ive) 

****

THE END 


End file.
